I Belong To You
by xLSx
Summary: Cara's son is alive, however he is imprisoned by Darken Rahl and an unwelcome face from the past. But what is it that spurs Dahlia, to go to such great lengths in order to rescue the boy, including her renouncement of her former Lord Rahl?. Only one thing is certain, Cara and Dahlia have not forgotten what exists between them, and it will be rekindled. (Up to chapter 4 re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, obviously, because if it was, a certain someone would still be alive.**

**AN: ****As you'll gather in later chapters, this Fic**** starts off in ****'E****ternity****'**** and goes completely AU ****from there****. ****Flashbacks are in Italics, and I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter one.**

She walked down the dirt path her stride long and filled with the confidence only a Mord'Sith could possess. The birds in the trees had stilled their song as the leather clad predator walked among them, the only sound to be heard was the faint breathing of the brunette as she walked further along the path.

If only her thoughts were as silent as her foot falls, the only thing going through Dahlia's head was that she would soon be reunited with Cara. Although she never would've predicted that this was how it was going to happen. She required Cara's assist to rescue the blonde's son, from Darken Rahl and the Mord'Sith that were still loyal to him.

In addition to herself, a few of her Sisters had sworn to bring the former Lord Rahl's illegitimate reign to an end. It should have been done along time ago, Berdine, Raina, Hally, Rikka, Mera, Garren, and even Constance had sworn on the common pain that united them as Sisters of the Agiel to aid her in her endeavour. With their noteworthy talents, she would stand an increasingly better chance to rescue the boy, after Sam's safety was assured then she take him, along with her Sisters, and flee D'Hara to regroup in Mercia, a Land several thousand leagues away, well out of Darken Rahl's reach, and utterly risk-less to Sam. There she would watch over him and serve him, until The Keeper came for her.

Dahlia became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the attack until she was tackled to the floor by a blur of red leather and shoulder length blonde hair. She scowled inwardly, she should never have allowed herself to become so unaware of her surroundings. Even if she did know intimately whose leather clad flesh straddled the back of her toned thighs, she would know Cara's touch even if their were a hundred hands upon her body.

"Cara, its me!" Dahlia called out, her melodious voice cut through the silence of the vibrant forest, she fought to keep her expression blank as cautious hands turned her limp body onto her back, her heartbeat increased rapidly, pounding in her ears, as she stared up at the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid her azure irises upon.

She felt her hands beg permission to reach upward, to caress the bronzed flesh she'd craved for over eleven months, but it wasn't her approval that her eager palms required. She swallowed hard, gazing up at her lover as a collage of memories assaulted her cognition, how many times had she been in this position, beneath Cara, struggling to prevent herself from touching the blonde without the more dominant Mord'Sith's expressed permission. How many times in the recent months had she lain awake at night in her cold bed longing for the woman staring back at her with familiar aquamarine coloured eyes. But it was not simply lust she felt blossom within her as she locked her eyes with those of her lover. She had missed Cara, being close enough to the blonde finally filled the gaping hole in her chest that had been inflicted when she'd heard of Triana's betrayal and Cara's change of allegiance.

"Dahlia?" Cara questioned, slowly raising up off the forest floor. Dahlia was swift to follow the blonde's example. Never once did their eyes become unlocked, like two puzzle pieces fitting together so perfectly they were unwilling to separate.

"You know her?" Richard asked, the moderate hostility could be detected quite clearly in the Seeker's normally gentle tone as he held the gilded Sword of Truth pointed towards Dahlia's mid-section. Cara had to clamp down the impulse to slap the weapon away from Dahlia, she'd never been able to stand the thought of any harm coming to the brunette, even if at times it had been dealt out by her own hand.

"We served together for many years" Cara said absently. Sending her lover a message through their locked gazes, in a medium only the brunette could decipher, a silent warning for Dahlia to reveal nothing more about the nature of their relationship at this point in time.

Dahlia smirked, clearly Cara had spent too much time with the chaste Mother Confessor if the blonde couldn't bring herself to say that Dahlia had been her willing pet since they turned twelve summers. She trusted no one more, even if they had inflicted glorious pain upon one another on a frequent basis, Cara had been her one safe haven all her life, fronting the vast majority of a raging storm while she was left to dodge the thin elements that somehow managed to sneak passed the strong pillar that the blonde was carved into.

"I came to ask for your help, the true Lord Rahl is in danger" Dahlia said. With considerable strength she managed to tear her eyes away from those of her lover's. As she scanned the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and wizard with a fleeting glance, she could feel the blonde's uniquely coloured eyes tracing the silhouette of her curvy, leather clad body, with exquisite sensitivity. Albeit distractedly, Dahlia swiftly came to the conclusion she would be fully capable fighting the three if necessary, after all, alongside Cara she had been the pride of the exulted Mistress Nathair.

"Darken Rahl may have used magic to come back from the dead, but Richard is the true Lord Rahl, and if you had any sense you would swear loyalty to him as well" Cara scoffed.

"I'm not talking about Darken Rahl or the Seeker" Dahlia growled, the disgust she felt for them both evident in her voice.

"I'm talking about _your_ son" She watched as a tick formed in the blonde's oval shaped jaw.

"You have a son?" Richard asked, shock resounding in his voice.

"Many Mord'Sith bear children" Cara growled, irritation colouring her permanent drawl, as the attention of her companions became focused on her, but as least Dahlia had not revealed the true circumstances of her son's birth.

"But not many bear the children of the Lord Rahl" Dahlia countered with the lie they'd both carefully devised with when the boy had been conceived. If anyone had even suspected the truth, Sam would have been killed at birth and the two of them separated permanently.

"You protected him for seven years Dahlia, what happened?" Cara snapped, blocking out the three pairs of curious eyes latched onto her like a child to its mother's skirts, she knew that Dahlia would have given her life for the boy.

"That was before Darken Rahl wanted him dead..." Dahlia stated bluntly, "...He found out the truth, and safe to say, he wasn't best pleased" Dahlia smirked softly, remembering when he had come to her with his chest puffed out like some self-centred pigeon.

_xxxxXxxxx_

_Dahlia looked up as the door to her private chambers swung open. _

_"Lord Rahl" She greeted civilly, raising from her high backed chair and stalking around the to the front of her desk. She lowered her head in mock respect, as the one true master of D'Hara entered her personal space, without glancing up from the marble floor, she heard his heavy foot falls as he approached her. _

_She was unprepared for his right hand connecting solidly with her left cheek, the sting of his attack was barely worth recognising, Dahlia growled low in her throat as she glared into his blue eyes, defiance burning in her own azure irises._

_"Have I displeased you?, my Lord" She sneered the title. When he made to strike her again, Dahlia simply leaned back, letting Darken Rahl's hand meet thin air. The failed attack only seemed to enrage him more, as he balled his fist and sent it into her mid-section, just before he made contact she caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back._

_The action surprised him just as well as it did her, in more than five thousand years, no Mord'Sith had raised her hand against her Lord Rahl. She rather enjoyed the grunt of pain he gifted her delicately shaped ears with as she increased the pressure of her hold._

_"I believe I asked you a question, have I displeased you?" She snarled into his ear, smiling when a whimper of discomfort left his thin lips._

_"I know what you've done Dahlia" He panted out when, she put a little more pressure on his wrist careful not to snap it like a twig, yet. The temptation was there though, simmering beneath the surface of her flesh, she had wanted to destroy Darken Rahl ever since he touched her mate. At first she hadn't understood the desire when it had manifested itself, as time went on she fought to deny it, now she welcomed it. _

_"You and your whore Mistress, I know about Sam" Dahlia's entire body went ridged as shock filled her, a single searing question echoed in her head:_

_Who had managed to gather the truth of Sam's parentage?._

_xxxxXxxxx _

"What truth?, and why would you care?" Kahlan asked as she lowered her blade, keeping the weapon unsheathed in the case she needed it, suspicion was still laced her clear lilting voice. Dahlia paid the Confessor no heed, it had never been her intention to parley with the Seeker of his merry band, her sole focus centred on the fact, she needed Cara. In so many more ways than just one.

"Mord'Sith have always had the ability to sire children with one another through the Breath of Life, Dahlia cares..." Cara explained slowly, the blonde never once broke their stare, as she took a deep breath and finished in a strong voice, "...Because Sam is her son too".

**TBC . . .**

**AN: loved it, hated it?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of the Seeker or anything else associated with the show.

**Chapter Two.**

"Cara, why didn't you say something?" Kahlan asked softly as they walked along the worn road, several paces behind Richard, Cara could just about hear the Seeker's disastrous attempts at making conversation with Dahlia while the striking brunette confidently carved out their path from memory. She had no idea where her childhood friend was leading them, nor had she gathered any clue as to their destination since setting out in the general direction of Eritrane, a large city, dependent on trade, to toward the coast. Overhead the setting sun cast vibrant streaks of red and pink across the retreating blue sky.

"It wasn't important at the time, and besides when exactly would I have broached the subject?. Casually around the camp-fire at dinner?" Cara snapped icily. Quickening her long stride, to made her point clearer still, so that even the nosy Mother Confessor would be able to read her warning. Sam and Dahlia were off-Limits, until she said otherwise. Her aquamarine coloured irises, again, found themselves snagged on the flawless form of the brunette Mord'Sith ahead of her, a sharp pang stabbed her through her chest, she hadn't been able to tear her eyes, or her attention, away from her lover all evening. Even with Kahlan babbling on and on at her. There was only one person she held any interest in talking to, and Dahlia had stubbornly been ignoring her since joining up with herself and her companions at midday.

"That is not what Kahlan means..." Richard interjected with a warm smile that lit up his soft brown eyes, Cara smirked slowly, realising that he had finally given up on trying to create conversation Dahlia. Now was her chance, if she could just escape the coddling clutches of Richard and Kahlan.

"...You're part of our family Cara, you can tell us anything. And I have to admit, I'm a little hurt that you felt you couldn't open up to us" The Seeker murmured softly. Cara paused in the middle of the road, resting one of her closed gloved fists on the slight curve of her hip, and rolling her eyes as she turned to face the pair.

"I have said it once and I will say it again, just because you were poked a few times with an Agiel, it doesn't mean you understand Mord'Sith" Cara growled, adopting the cold unreadable and frightening mask of her profession as she glared aggressively at them.

Guilt spiked inside her at the shocked and openly wounded expressions passing over Richard and Kahlan's faces, but she couldn't quite bring herself to regret her harsh words. They cared, and she for them, not that she would ever admit those words aloud. But they didn't understand what had been done to her, and how her Original Breaking had influenced her relationship with Dahlia. They had been best friends, inseparable as the sky and the sun as they grew up in Stowecroft, and they had only become closer after earning the appellation of Mord'Sith. They had protected each other. Assisted one another without question. Guided each other. Being parted from Dahlia had been like losing the most vital part of her, as though she had become the sky without the sun. Serving Richard, the true Lord Rahl, had sustained her, and she had taken pleasure where she found it, as a Mord'Sith, a Paradigm of Pain, was want to do, like she knew Dahlia had done so as well, but that was it. There had always been a gaping hole in her chest, festering like an open lesion left untreated, because she was parted from her other half. The moment her eyes landed on Dahlia earlier in the day she had felt her wounded heart begin to mend instantly, warmth had blossomed inside of her chest, and she had felt like smiling, uncaring of maintaining her Mord'Sith persona around her companions.

"We are Mord'Sith, Sisters of the Agiel, bonded in pain. But that is not my only tie to Dahlia, there was always something more between us. Something I've missed more than words can say..." She stated calmly even as her heart began to pound in her chest, thundering in her ears.

"...Are you two so naïve that you cannot see the problem. Dahlia could be leading us into a trap, the Spirits know Darken Rahl is a cunning bastard, I wouldn't put it passed him to send her to me, knowing I will not be able to resist" Cara whispered fearfully, feeling physically ill at the prospect of a such a deep betrayal. She knew instinctively that if things took a turn for the worst, she wouldn't be able to kill the brunette, even if Dahlia struck out at Richard, and that knowledge scared her. As her Lord Rahl, Richard's safety should be her leading priority, and all she could think of was how much she wanted to feel Dahlia, naked, beneath her against her, over her. She wanted, _needed, _to reaffirm her connection to her lover, physical touch had always been her eminent method because no matter what words gathered on the tip of her tongue, they were redundant. Kahlan suddenly smiled widely, wittingly, and placed a comforting hand on her crimson leather clad shoulder.

"You're right Cara, we don't understand what it means to be Mord'Sith. But we understand what it means to be in love and constantly fearing the consequences. For what it is worth, I do not think Dahlia has any intention of betraying us, because while you have been brooding, or ogling, I have been taking notice of the way she subtly glances over her shoulder every now and then. I can't read Mord'Sith, but fortunately it wasn't a Mord'Sith looking at back at you, it was a woman in love and struggling to appear nonchalant" Cara felt her eyes widen as her head snapped to the side, ahead of her on the road, Dahlia had slowed her pace considerably, likely when the brunette had realised her companions had stopped. Had she really been so consumed by her thoughts that she had failed to catch the brunette's glances?. She supposed it was possible, she only regretted that she hadn't seized the chance to witness her favourite shade of blue. She tilted her head, smiling inwardly as to avoid Kahlan and Richard's pleased looks that she was _expressing her emotions_, helplessly, as a familiar wave of warmth flooded her chest.

"You know what?, after we've rescued your son, why don't you ask Dahlia to join us. We're going to need all the help we can get to find the Stone of Tears, and if she has captured your eyes and your heart, I imagine she has respectable skills to match your own. After that, the three of you can be the family you and Dahlia both missed out on as children" Richard suggested, placing his hand on her right shoulder while Kahlan continued to grip her left. It was an ambush, a chance for them to bombard her with their sentimentality and sociability. As usual.

"Yes, and someday Richard, you and I will embrace fatherhood together!" She exclaimed sardonically, her permanent drawl thickened with sarcasm.

She glared at her friends' hands, until Richard and Kahlan both retracted their paws, each with a warm chuckle at her satire. She scowled exasperatedly at them, though she couldn't help but admit, she had dreamed of living out her days, serving her Lord Rahl, loving her woman and raising their son. She longed for it. A piercing whistling sound cut through her thoughts, like the destructive magic of an Agiel, magnified and, slicing through water. Sharing a look with Richard and Kahlan, the three of them took off at a run, covering several dozen metres in a matter of minutes, until they were reunited with Dahlia and Zedd.

"We're here!" She had to stifle a shiver at Dahlia's melodious voice sending shivers of awareness up and down her spine.

Cara stalked passed the Seeker, Mother Confessor and their Wizard until she stood mere inches away from her lover. Briefly, she examined the wide clearing she was presented with, to the right the road continued on around a bend, but before her, an expansive circular lake spread out in the cradled on three sides by tall and steep cliffs, in the distance, a waterfall thundered over a sharp overhang. It was a beautiful sight, especially beneath the dusky sky. But she found herself centring her attention on the woman standing in front of her, so close she could feel the warmth of Dahlia's leather sheathed body deliciously mingling with her own. She couldn't help but lean forward a little more, noting the brunette's sudden trembling as she inched closer still, until she was pressing her svelte hips tightly to the other woman's delectable backside, behind her the other three of her companions were admiring the crystal clear lake with awe. Not that she would care if they were openly staring at her, she was shameless, besides all they would see was her back and her close proximity with Dahlia. Cara reached out her left hand, cupping the brunette's hip in her gloved palm, kneading softly until she caught a subdued moan slip passed the brunette's succulent lips at her simple but potent touch.

"Cara..." She smirked. Feeling the other Mord'Sith shudder against her, the brunette's desperate keen was so arousing it was all she could do not to slip her hand into her mate's tight pants, regardless of the audience, it wouldn't be her first public bedding. She pressed her full sculpted lips to the delicate shell of Dahlia's ear, her lover's intoxicating scent filled her senses, a mixture of amber bathing oils that the other Mord'Sith favoured and rose petals. She felt words rise up onto her tongue, tender words that under Darken Rahl's reign she would never have given voice, now she wanted to see how Dahlia's beautiful eyes would light up, like she instinctively knew they would, when she finally murmured, the once, forbidden. How many times had they both silently begged, in the aftermath of passion, in the wake of battle, for the other to take that leap only to realise that Darken Rahl would permanently separate them, or horribly worse, if ever he discovered the depth of their relationship?.

"Here?!..." Zedd exclaimed suddenly, growing bored with the stunning scenery like an uninterested child. Cara frustratedly growled low in her throat, feeling her lover shudder disappointedly in response. She reluctantly retreated, grazing her soft lips against the sensitive skin behind her lover's ear, promising herself that, later, after she 'accidentally' jabbed Zedd with both her Agiels, she would, once again, claim Dahlia as her mate, this time, they would never be parted.

"...There is nothing here, and I'm getting hungry" Cara rolled her aquamarine eyes, her gloved palm going to the hilt of one Agiel as she began pacing irritably. Trust the Wizard to interrupt, granted it was unwittingly, her moment with Dahlia so that he could address the issue of the bottomless pit he called a stomach. Zedd was lucky he was Richard's grandfather.

**xXx**

"Not at the first glance" Dahlia murmured shakily. Blinking open her azure eyes and clearing her throat, forcing herself to clamp down the desire thrumming through her veins. Steeling herself, she swiftly stalked around to the right side of the circular lake, leaving her companions to follow at their leisure. After several moments, her long stride had carried her closer to the furious waterfall, though she hardly noticed it's thunderous roar, not when she could still feel the warmth of Cara's lithe body melding into hers, the fullness of the blonde's breasts flattening into her back, her lover's hips grinding into her ass. But there was something else, more than just lust, being in Cara's arms again had served to remind her just how lonely she'd been in the blonde's absence and how complete she felt within a moments of being reunited with her lover.

Taking a deep breathe and bracing herself she walked under it and forged her way into a large cave that had been steadily eroding into the cliff for many years, it had been Berdine and Raina's idea to hide here, how the mated Mord'Sith had discovered the hidden fissure incised into the cliff side, she dared not ask. Dahlia was greeted by her sisters with their Agiels unsheathed and at the ready. Droplets of water wended their way down her face as she nodded at them and one-by-one they quickly holstered their weapons at their waist, though they remained tensed and prepared for a fight should one arise, as was the way of her kind. It was Berdine who sauntered over to her, curvy hips swaying seductively, with her brown eyebrow arched in a silent question. Dahlia looked over her slender shoulder just as the Seeker and his Merry Band muscled their way under the heavy falls and into the ferocious lioness's den.

Dahlia stood off to the side, pressing her back into the sharp edged cave walls, out of the way while Berdine took over with the introductions. It never failed to amaze her how sociable, the tallest of the Mord'Sith present, was and judging from the blatantly astonished glances Berdine was receiving from the Seeker, the Mother Confessor and the Wizard they shared her opinion. The rest of her Sisters of the Agiel stood shoulder to shoulder in a tight semi-circle, Dahlia smirked to herself, beneath their unreadable masks, she could tell they, with the exception of Raina, were uneasy about Berdine's openness. It was one thing to show sentiment amongst family, but quite another for a Mord'sith to show emotion before strangers, not yet sussed out. Dahlia took the opportunity to steal a yearning glance at Cara, she felt her chest swell affectionately as she trailed her azure blue eyes over the slightly shorter woman's gorgeously lithe form. The other woman always had been the perfect combination of lethal grace and devastating beauty. An incisive edge sharpened her gaze suddenly, she forced herself to stifle a rough sigh when she took her time to draw in the one detail irking her, Cara's once glorious blonde mane had been cut to just passed her shoulders. In all of the three territories, the status of a woman was interpreted by the length of her hair, no woman, or man for that matter save the one true Lord Rahl, out ranked a Mord'Sith, that was why a Mistress of Pain grew her hair out, so that when the silken tresses were free of her signature braid, the long length touched the curve of her backside, to showcase her unquestionable calibre. Dahlia's crimson gloved hands clenched into fists, so tight she knew her knuckles had gone white, like the white-hot rage pumping through her veins. Triana, the traitorous bitch, was fortunate she was already in the Keeper's malevolent company, or else she would make the whore scream in sheer agony for the insult delivered to Cara.

Dahlia deliberately pressed her back tighter against the jagged cave walls, feeling the deadly sharp sides biting through her protective leathers. She glanced away from the blonde for a moment, making herself take stock of the dwindling supplies stashed throughout the tall fissure she temporarily called home. She and her Sisters had been in such a hurry to get out on the road so that they might catch Sam in time before Darken Rahl joined up with a legion of his loyal, and utterly feebleminded, troops, that they'd only had enough time to shove their basic requirements into several deerskin packs. It had taken her longer than she'd anticipated to track Cara's movements, even though they'd rationed the supplies for over a few weeks, food was scarce, but at least they had a steady flow of fresh and clean water from the lake. Anyone could go without food for a while, a Mord'Sith even longer, but without water they would've been in a dire situation long ago, especially considering Rahl and his followers were searching for them so persistently that venturing outside the cave would eventually result in giving away their location. Something they couldn't afford, their position gave them a strategic advantage, a wealth of game to hunt, free flowing water and it was only fifteen leagues, just under thirty miles, away from the garrison Rahl was stationed at. It was close enough without being foolish. Her analytic gaze settled on her, already strung bow, she'd left behind when she'd gone in search of Cara. The bow was created out of sturdy oak and glazed with the sap of a cherry tree to give it a remarkable red sheen, laying on a high protruding mound of rock, leaning against the stack of ageless stone was a quiver of beautifully designed arrows. Hally and Rikka had personally engraved the striking archaic markings into the arrow heads, the shafts shared the same appearance and design as the bow, each arrow's fletching was made out of tail feathers of a hawk. The tools of a Mord'Sith were made to be just as striking as they were fatal, mirroring the Sisters themselves. Silently she strode forth, toward the rock mound on which the object of her attention lay, she lovingly trailed her long gloved fingers over her long bow, it was half as long as she was tall and extremely efficient. Each component of the bow was flawless, made to end lives, and they were reduced to hunting animals. She was Mord'sith, she belonged at the People's Palace, serving a Lord Rahl, but Darken Rahl was not worthy of the Sisterhood's loyalty and the Seeker was no Lord Rahl, Richard Cypher Rahl was a woods guide, pure and simple. The man Cara held in such esteem, in her opinion, lacked the tact to rule. Though she deeply wished it was not so. She would've liked nothing more to serve with her lover once more, two halves of the same whole coming together again to fulfil the purpose they'd been trained to do since they were in adolescence. She picked up her bow and reached for the quiver of arrows, slinging the oak case over her head, the leather strap, two lengths connected by a small solid gold buckle, went diagonally from the bottom of the ornate quiver over her slender hip, flat stomach and ample chest to reattach itself to the top of the arrow's case.

"While you women attend your hunger for idle gossip, I will ensure your other hungers are sated" Dahlia drawled sarcastically, earning herself several grumbles full of mock irritation from her Sisters, she smirked, as a retort to their grumbling, at her companions as she stalked back across the cave. Small wet droplets dripped down from the fissure's ceiling, creating small water puddles that made sleeping inside the cave, on the ground with nothing but thin blankets to act as a buffer, an adventure in itself, that as well as Berdine's insistence that Raina remain dry by sleeping on top of the taller Mord'Sith, devoid of any clothing, in her opinion the mated couple's sleeping arrangements defeated the objective of remaining dry. Her smirk widened as crossed the cave, her footsteps echoed loudly as she approached the thundering curtain of water, preventing any passers-by on the road from seeing inside of their temporary home. The dirt road was less travelled than the most, but they still had to be cautious when entering and exiting the concealed cave.

"I am going with you..." She froze instantly when Cara intercepted her path, the determined gleam in those unique aquamarine irises caused her breath to catch in the back of her throat. Arousal pooled in the pit of her stomach, darkening her brilliant blue eyes into a sapphire hue, she swallowed discreetly as desire began to smoulder captivating in the blonde's eyes, an action Cara didn't fail to catch, she knew, from the satisfied smirk that toyed with the corner of the other woman's succulent mouth.

"...Hally, give me your bow. Now..." The other blonde Mord'Sith didn't hesitate in obeying the command, her lover's authoritative tone left no room for argument, not that anyone was ever foolish enough to defy an order from Cara. Curious gazes burned into her back as she stared back at the blonde Mord'Sith, drinking in the stunning sight of her lover casually standing before her and yet Cara managed to appear like a seductive deity. The rest of their companions struck up a variety of conversations around the cave, Rikka and Constance stood only two feet or so behind her and yet she couldn't hear a word that passed their lips. She tried to shift her gaze elsewhere, but Cara's mesmerizing stare wouldn't allow it, the blonde knew exactly what effect she had on her. Her oval shaped jaw clenched, there was so much she wanted to say to the blonde, so many things that needed to be said, about them, about their son, but this wasn't the place for it, not with an audience. They needed to be alone, together.

"...Take point" Cara murmured softly, after Hally handed over her bow and a quiver of arrows identical to those she carried. Dahlia licked her lips slowly, teasingly, noting the narrowing of her lover's eyes with satisfaction, as she sauntered toward the blonde, allowing her lips to sway enticingly. She was surprised she didn't find herself shoved up against the fissure's walls when she was within arm's length of the other Mord'Sith, it wouldn't be the first time Cara had taken her in front of their Sisters, as a way of warning the rest of the Mord'Sith that she was claimed. It would seem Cara had learned to tame her lust in public, probably the Mother Confessor's influence, she couldn't wait to unleash the blonde's desire. She slipped passed her unmoving lover, 'unintentionally' pressing her full breasts into the blonde's arm, almost hissing in response, lust made her nipples harden against her leather shirt, she moaned breathlessly into the delicate shell of Cara's ear, helpless to stop herself.

"Yes, my Mistress" She whispered low, so that only the blonde Mord'Sith could hear her, arousal thrummed through her, like it did through Cara, casting a husky tone to her voice. She smiled when she caught her lover's subdued groan, she moved passed the other woman and once again forged a path through the heavy waterfall.

xXx

Beneath the blanket of night, Cara stayed two paces behind Dahlia as they emerged out of the cave through the wall of water falling purposely from the gangling drop. She didn't speak a word as she followed the brunette around the wide circular lake, she tightened her long slender fingers around the her bows sleek limbs, as they stepped back out onto the dirt road. Arousal still burned demandingly through her, she wanted to lengthen her stride in order to catch up to her lover, wanted to back Dahlia up against one of the many tall trees they passed and finally be joined with her mate once again. But now was not the time to indulge her lusts, not when D'Haran soldiers could materialise at any moment, when she got between Dahlia's legs she intended to remain there, taking and giving pleasure in equal measure, for hours, even if every reserve of her self-control was needed to refrain. Heaving a small sigh, she kept her eyes trained on the brunette as the other woman stepped off the road, half a mile downward from the cave. An instant later, Cara joined her under a canopy of vivid green leaves, stealthily they crept through the forest, skilfully moving swiftly without disturbing any foliage or snapping any twigs beneath their boots. She found herself admiring Dahlia's graceful form from behind. The brunette's braid kept flawless, not a single silken chestnut coloured strand out of place, she took a steadying breath, in her mind's eye recalling an image of her lover's dishevelled appearance after a bout of vigorous love making, one of many. She grimaced tightly, the moonlight leaked in through the spaces between trees, catching Dahlia's body in front of her. The other Mord'Sith had polished her leather to perfection, using only the prescribed oils, she mentally cursed herself even as she caressed Dahlia's firm ass hungrily with her eyes.

"While I offer no objection, I assume you wish to do more than just stare at my ass while we are alone. Or shall I remove my pants and let you see more of me" Dahlia purred quietly, unwilling to risk alerting nearby game to their presence, as the two crouched close together near a thick shrub, toward the bottom of the hulking shrub, a small black berry bush grew. Cara reached out with her free gloved hand, holding her bow upright in the other, she examined the evidence closely with a careful eye and brooding over her knowledge of animal grazing habits.

"You know very well that if I wanted to fuck, your leathers would be gone, your legs would be on my shoulders and you would be begging for me to let you cum by now..." Cara leaned to the side slightly, whispering softly, the brunette crouching close beside her shivered responsively, she smirked as she straightened to her full height. Glancing around the forest, toward the west, the bark low on fair amount of trees in that general direction had been rubbed off, or had been greatly disturbed.

"...Two deer of a fair size headed that way half a candle-mark ago. From the wind direction we should approach from the South West to avoid them picking up on our scent..." She gestured with her hand to indicate her findings, Dahlia rose up out of her crouch beside her, studying the trees for signs of a disturbance. The brunette's oval shaped jaw clenched frustratedly as she nodded stiffly.

"...Now, tell me how Darken Rahl found out about Sam, and if you're good, I'll let you bathe with me after dinner" She drawled temptingly. Dahlia bit her full lower lip to restrain a smile, Cara tilted her head, gesturing for the brunette to go on ahead of her, this time she stayed a single step behind her mate.

"I honestly don't know. Rahl didn't deign to tell me, he was more concerned with trying to beat me senseless..." Dahlia muttered. Cara suddenly grabbed her lover by the shoulder, pulling them both to a stop in the middle of the forest, anger sparked to life in her eyes, rage heated her blood, she spun the brunette back around to face her looking for any sign of injury, and promising herself that she would butcher Rahl alive, like a rabid dog, for laying a hand on her mate.

"...I was so grateful for the attention from the high and mighty Lord Rahl that I nearly broke his arm..." Cara half-smiled proudly, tenderly stroking her hand down Dahlia's arm "...But I'm sure we'll figure everything out, together"

"It won't too be difficult. Only a few of our Sisters knew the truth about our son, and those who aren't back there in the cave have fallen..." She murmured. Feeling her chest swell when Dahlia turned her hand, palm up, to lace their gloved fingers together, something they never would have done under Darken Rahl's rule.

"...Come on, the longer we just stand here, fretting over the unchangeable, the more space those deer will put between us. And I cannot leave Lord Rahl alone with a ravenous Wizard, it will be most dangerous for Richard" Dahlia's brows furrowed, suddenly withdrawing her hand, the brunette turned on her heel and stalked toward the West. Cara's hand tightened around her bow, to the extent that she was surprised the long wooden limbs didn't snap under the force she exerted. She was faced with an abundance of problems, all of them to be solved with her companions assistance, but the most important would be propositioning Dahlia to accepting Richard as Lord Rahl, to serve the Seeker, with her.

xXx

It took them just over an hour to track the two deer, and a further half a candle mark to kill and skin the animals, after removing the several shares of meat from the deer using one of Kahlan's daggers, that Cara had swiped from the Confessor before she'd followed Dahlia out of the cave earlier, and wrapping the tender morsels in large squares of clean cloth, that Berdine had quite literally thrown at her. The two Mord'Sith returned to the fissure to find their companions gathered around a blazing fire, she knew Zedd's magic was the cause, as there was no kindling or wood to sustain the roaring flames, and even if their companions had ventured out to collect firewood, it would have been impossible to gather the wood in the cave without the logs becoming drenched from the falls. Rikka slipped away from the fire, throwing a playful insult over her shoulder at Garren, Rikka was the only Mord'Sith in all of Creation who could prepare somewhat decent meals, the other blonde held her gloved hands out for the bundles of deer meat. Cara readily handed over her catch, wiping a few droplets of water from her forehead with the back of her hand, she waited for Dahlia to do the same before she ushered her lover over to the fire.

"For the love of the spirits. Raina, curb your woman before I put my Agiel in her ear" Hally snapped, visibly annoyed with Berdine, the tall Mord'Sith was arguing heatedly with Zedd over how many thousands of years the original Book of Counted Shadows had existed, before Richard had burned it to ashes on his first day as The Seeker of Truth. Richard and Kahlan, sat side by side, were laughing loudly at the antics of their Wizard and the Mord'Sith.

"Somethings never change" Cara rolled her eyes contemptuously, shaking her head with a sigh, though she couldn't help but smile fondly. She glanced at Dahlia, feeling her heart sink at the troubled glint in the brunette's perceptive blue eyes. Hally, having had enough of watching Berdine and Zedd test their vast worldly knowledge against one another, strode over toward them. With one hand, she unbuckled the quiver's leather strap, handing the dark red bow and arrow case over to the other blonde.

"And some things do" Dahlia whispered absently, after relinquishing her own bow and quiver over to Hally. Cara shifted closer to the brunette, she reached out and comfortingly caressed her lover's upper arm. The slightly taller woman, reluctantly pulled away from her, the other Mord'Sith darted a glance at Richard, Cara winced inwardly, sensing Dahlia's resentment for the Seeker. She knew exactly why the brunette was uneasy with her Lord Rahl, she would likely feel the same way. But she wouldn't stand for it. She would prove to Dahlia that Richard was worthy of the Sisterhood's loyalty. She kept her attention centred on Dahlia, even as she joined Richard and Kahlan around the fire. Beside her Raina shifted, the petite Mord'Sith placed herself between Berdine and Zedd, effectively ending their argument with a dark glare aimed at them both. Cara hid her envious smile as she observed, out the corner of her eye, Raina climbing into Berdine's lap, whispering something private into Berdine's ear. Judging from Berdine's wide smile the two mated Mord'Sith were going to be going 'hunting' at any moment. Their open affection made her long for the same with Dahlia, and she would eventually have it, but first she needed to secure the safety of her son. She knew Rahl wouldn't hurt Sam, her son was Rahl's only way of drawing her, and the other 'wayward' Mord'Sith, back into the fold.

"So, where do we go from here?" Richard glanced around.

**TBC . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Legend of the Seeker or anything else associated with the show.**

The tall, brunette Mord'Sith stood behind the right shoulder of Lord Darken Rahl, hiding her self-satisfied smirk behind an unreadable mask as her Master silently mused to himself. Cara and Denna simply hadn't been worthy to be in the Lord Rahl's majestic presence for more than a moment, it wasn't her place to question out loud, but she couldn't help but wonder why her Master had appointed them as his second in command. Her dark brown eyes narrowed warningly, her gloved palm fell to the hilt of her sheathed Agiel as the doors to the wide ornate study burst open to reveal a muscular member of the Dragon Corps, clad in a combination of crimson leather and chain mail.

"My Lord, you wanted to see the boy" She smirked openly as Captain Rydan inclined his blonde head respectfully and saluted the Lord Rahl by pressing his large fist to his heart.

It was then she noticed a tall and scrawny blonde boy brazenly standing at Captain Rydan's side. The young boy resembled Cara too much for her taste, with his golden blonde hair, flawlessly bronzed complexion and blue-green eyes. It was unsurprising how the disgraceful whore had managed to convince the Lord Rahl that the boy was his son, even though she knew the circumstances of Sam's birth, she couldn't detect much of Dahlia in the boy's physical appearance. Fortunately she had discovered the truth and had brought it to Lord Rahl's attention. She still ached between her legs, on account of her Master's reward for her loyal service, deliciously so.

"So I did. Very good Captain, you're dismissed..." Lord Darken Rahl, waved his hand, gesturing for Captain Rydan to leave the study. She lowered her eyes as as the Lord Rahl rose up out of his high-backed chair and stalked around the desk, toward the boy. She followed one pace behind her Master, unsheathing her Agiel as she went, it's scream filled the silence of the study, if Cara's bastard dared to breath one disgusting word that she found displeasing, anything at all to insult the Lord Rahl, she wouldn't hesitate to use her beloved weapon on the child. She would enjoy it.

"Sam, I trust you have been treated well?, the manacles aren't too tight?, your pesky companions have been providing a stimulating conversation?" Lord Darken Rahl inquired, circling the boy of seven summers with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Of course, after all, my mother always told me that inhabiting rat infested cells builds a strong character" Sam retorted sarcastically, fostering the same arrogant half-smile she'd seen gracing Cara's face time and time again. She scowled icily, lunging forth swiftly to strike the insolent child across his face with her Agiel. Sam didn't make a sound as the Agiel's magic coursed across his flesh, her weapon's destructive power potently seeped into his muscles like lightning, and a thousand times more painful. Sam fell to his knees, his lanky body contorting with agony though he refused to scream, she bared her teeth in a wolfish grin, watching intently as blood began seep from his lower lip. She glanced at her Lord Rahl, feeling warmth seep into her chest at the small smile he was aiming at her, she returned her attention to the boy when she caught him shifting slowly on the floor. The smirk Sam wore was maddening, her grin faded to be replaced with an enraged snarl.

"When my parents come for me, they're going to skin you alive, layer by layer" The boy declared in a strong voice.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara stealthily lead her companions toward the pinnacle of a tall hillock beneath the early morning sky, she raised a gloved hand to silently order Dahlia and their Sister Mord'Sith, along with Richard, Kahlan and Zedd to stay low to the ground as they drew near to her. Overhead the sun had yet to climb into it's perch in the sky, casting various shades of grey across the landscape. She crouched low to the ground as she glanced over the D'Haran garrison nestled at the base of several hills, there wasn't much in the ways of cover for an enemy to approach the moderately guarded settlement unseen, just a few trees scattered about here and there.

"We are going to need maps of the region, and as much supplies as we can carry" Berdine spoke quietly from her left.

"We'll also need the General's journey book to determine how and when Rahl will make another move" Raina added, just as softly as the dark haired woman's taller lover.

"Only a few of us will infiltrate, I don't want to chance something going wrong and all of us being being captured" Cara finally determined. The potential for endangerment was too great for them all to attempt slipping into the garrison undetected, particularly given the bare scenery.

"Agreed. Berdine and Raina, you two will accompany Cara and I, we'll scale the right wall. Its less guarded. Hally, Rikka, Constance, Garren and Mera, you five will create a diversion at the front gates, draw the guards away from General's office toward the garrison's rear, take the Seeker, the Confessor and the Wizard with you" Dahlia ordered rapidly.

Cara gave the brunette a sideways glance, she smiled warmly with her eyes when her lover returned her loving stare, the other Mord'Sith crouched close by her side, where she belonged. The others went about their preparations, Berdine and Raina pulled various pieces of climbing equipment out of their deerskin packs. Cara shifted closer to her lover, feeling the lithe muscles in her legs begin to bunch tightly from the strain of remaining in a crouch for an extended period of time. Gesturing with a tilt of her head, the two descended the hillock by several metres, away from the garrison, to avoid begin spotted by the guards stations on the fort's walls.

"Once we're inside, you will stay close to my side, and do exactly as I tell you" She murmured for Dahlia's ears only, her tone of voice was like steel swathed in silk, unquestionable, to all except the brunette. She smirked, feeling her lover shiver beside her. She'd always needed to keep the brunette close during battle, her mate had only been wounded a few times during combat, but on each and every harrowing occasion she had utterly lost control, stalking her lover's attackers until she was drenched, from head to toe, in their blood and their screams filled her ears. Breaking ranks in a fight was probably the most dangerous move one could make, and she couldn't afford to make a single mistake this day, none of them could.

"You overstep, Cara. In this fight, I am not your subordinate to be ordered about" Dahlia growled defiantly. It was like lighting the fuse to a barrel of Dragon's breath. Cara's hand shot out, she encircled the slender column of her lover's throat as her gaze hardened, though the slightly taller woman did nothing to counter her hold. She squeezed lightly, not enough to truly hurt the other woman, pressing her long gloved fingers into the brunette's trachea warningly. Dahlia's luscious lips parted, the other Mord'Sith began to breathe heavily, arousal darkened both their gazes.

"Not my subordinate..." Cara agreed huskily. She loosened her hold on Dahlia's throat, possessively trailing her fingers down the brunette's upper chest, until she flattened her palm over her lover's beating heart. The strong and steady rhythm was soothing, it gave her focus, and a strong purpose. She stared into the other woman's brilliant blue eyes, feeling her chest swell with tender devotion for her unclaimed mate.

"...Just mine. My mate. My woman. I have not change so much under the new Lord Rahl's rule that I will allow you to endanger what is mine, just so you can prove a point"

"You lost the right to claim me as your own when you left me to serve the Seeker. I have learned to stand alone in battle, and that fact will not change because you are temporarily back in my life" Dahlia snapped, brilliant blue eyes flashing defiantly.

Cara gritted her teeth, doing her best to restrain herself, it was all she could do not to tackle her lover to the ground and take her where the whole world could see. Prove to Dahlia that they were still one, they always would be. She suddenly reached up to cup the curve of Dahlia's jaw in her hand, tenderly brushing her thumb over the brunette's full lower lip, she resented the barrier of her leather glove, she wanted to feel the other woman's naked flesh against hers.

"I didn't willing leave you, when Triana turned on me, I didn't have many options. I followed Richard because of the bond. He is the Lord Rahl we need, he is too kind-hearted, but that is what D'Hara has required in a leader for a long time. Now that we are together again, I won't leave you ever again, and neither will I let you walk away from me with our son. You _are _mine, you've always been mine, and you always will be _mine_. Now, are you going to be a good girl for me?, or am I going to be looking forward to a night of tanning your pretty hide?"

xXx

Dahlia stayed one step behind Cara, like she'd reluctantly promised, as they surreptitiously approached the garrison from the right. Swiftly moving from cover to cover, along with Berdine and Raina. The four Mord'Sith concealed themselves behind a wide, but not overly tall, boulder gripped in dark green moss. Dahlia glanced passed Berdine, catching a glimpse of the others audaciously sauntering towards the garrison's front gates, within moments she heard the guards stationed along the garrison's walls shout a warning to the rest of their comrades.

"Come, we need to move quickly" Cara urged.

The blonde Mord'Sith craned her head, glancing over the large boulder, to examine the garrison walls briefly before she slipped out from behind their cover. Dahlia followed after her lover, hearing Berdine and Raina rapidly jogging after her. Once she'd joined Cara at the garrison wall, she pressed her back against the basic timber wood forming the rampart, pausing for Berdine and Raina to unfurl the two lengths of rope wrapped around their waists. As they waited, Dahlia tilted her head to the right, finding Cara's piercing gaze boring into her. She bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, brooding over what the blonde had told her atop the hillock, she knew the other Mord'Sith had meant every word, furthermore, she recognised the truth in them. She did belong to Cara. There was no questioning that fact, no denying it, even when forced to take to the beds of others, her thoughts remained with the blonde. The other Mord'Sith dominated every aspect of her life, she could not truly flourish without the other woman, she was the sky, and Cara was the sun. She loved the other woman, with every fibre of her being and she knew on an instinctive level that Cara shared in her feelings, but she could not conform to the new life her lover would have them live out together under the Seeker's rule until she heard those words she'd longed to hear for so long fall from the blonde's succulent lips.

"Berdine, Raina you two gather whatever supplies you can find. When you have a sufficient amount, do not linger, return immediately to the cave. Dahlia and I will search for the General's journey book" Cara ordered. Dahlia smiled to herself, from a young age Cara had been moulded into an alpha Mord'Sith, she was pleased to see her lover retained her commanding edge. She yearned to see the slightly shorter woman heading a Temple of their Sisters once more.

"As you wish" Berdine inclined her head, before she skilfully tossed the looped end of the rope in her hands upwards, the line caught the top adjoin of the poorly crafted wooden walls, about nine feet in height.

The taller Mord'Sith yanked down on the rope, hard, several times, testing its clasp. Soon Berdine was satisfied that the rope would hold. Dahlia felt a small fond smile tug her full pink lips upward as she watched Berdine give Raina a meaningful look, filled with a need to protect her lover, the raven haired Mord'Sith pursed her lips with mock annoyance, until after a moment Raina took a step backward, waiting for Berdine to ascend the timber wall first, by gripping the thick rope in both hands and pressing her boots to the rampart. Dahlia shifted, turning to the left, toward the rope, just as Berdine slipped over the top of the wall. She felt Cara sidle up behind her, the warmth of the blonde's lithe body merging with hers made her eyes flutter closed with simple pleasure at being close to her lover. A small moan slipped passed her lips as Cara's arms snaked around her waist, she leaned backed into her lover, shivering with longing, the sensation of feeling every inch of the blonde pressing into her from behind was so heady. She heard Raina begin her ascent of the tall nine foot wall. She lifted her gloved hands, lovingly caressing the length of Cara's forearms as her lover's arms tightened around her slender waist.

"Remember to stay close..." Cara rasped. She nodded her assent, feeling the blonde begin to nuzzle the incredibly sensitive area behind her ear tenderly. Her lover had always been affectionate with her behind closed doors, every time the other woman touched her she could feel their deep connection growing stronger, but Cara had never been so tender out in the open. The change in her lover's character was endearing and just a little unsettling. Dahlia tilted her head back to stare imploringly at the blonde, swallowing the lump in her throat, she felt her lips part desperately. Spirits, how much she wanted to feel Cara's lips against hers, it had been so long since she tasted her lover, too long, she wasn't certain how much longer she could wait for the other woman's touch.

"...And draw your Agiel when you get over to the other side. We'll have to maintain a swift pace, there is no telling how long the others will be able to keep the guards occupied" Cara pressed their foreheads together for a long sweet moment, before the blonde released her.

Stifling the sudden chill at the loss of contact, Dahlia rolled her blue eyes slowly as the other Mord'Sith moved passed her, ascending the wall ahead of her. Some would find Cara's dominant personality deterring, but she savoured the trait, she was Mord'Sith, what Sister of the Agiel didn't desire a strong mate?. But she was just as strong as her lover, even if that fact didn't prevent Cara from being over protective. Glancing toward the apical of the rampart, overhead the early morning sky was brightening slowly, she saw Cara slip over the top of the timber wall, casting a last look down at her, they shared a small smile until the blonde dropped down to the ground. She moved forward, once her lover wasn't in sight any longer, she tightly gripping the rope in both hands, she pressed her right foot against the rampart and began pulling herself upwards, ascending quickly and smoothly. Sam had inherited a lot from Cara, physical appearance and temperament, she just hoped their son was strong enough to last, just for a few more days, until the three of them were together, as a family.

xXx

Cara held her two Agiels loosely in her gloved palms, their soft whine filling her ears and lulling her like a mother's voice to her anxious child, her back pressed against the nine foot tall timber wall as she waited for Dahlia to join her inside the garrison. She scanned the barracks with an analytical eye, she could see no one approaching, being as the guards had all been drawn to the front gate and Berdine and Raina had already disappeared in search of their objective. She glanced upward, admiring Dahlia's graceful form as the brunette dropped to the ground lightly beside her, drawing her Agiel.

Nodding slightly, she swiftly strode forth, furtively stalking between the crudely simplistic barracks. She heard Dahlia's light footsteps close behind her. Every D'Haran garrison was designed identically and she had spent enough time at basic forts, delivering Darken Rahl's justice to faineant soldiers, to know where the commander officer's quarters were located. As they drew closer to their target position, Cara routinely glanced over her shoulder to ensure Dahlia was close on her heels. Though they didn't encounter any soldiers lingering around the barracks, she didn't let her guard down, she remained tensed as she tightened her fingers around the hilts of her Agiels. Cara crouched behind three barrels, kept outside one of the barrack's only entrance, Dahlia huddled into her side when the Commander Officer's quarters came into sight. In comparison with the footsoldier's barracks it was elaborate and completely separate from the common areas, it was a good three feet taller than the rest of the garrison's edifices, however the roof was several inches lower than the top of the garrison's wall, and the basic structure was made out of walnut with two crimson tapis, displaying the emblem of House Rahl, framing the cast iron door.

Long minutes past, still no guards appeared, she frowned in confusion, even if the fort was attacked, there should be at the very least a few guards keeping watch over the settlement. She would personally see things changed when Rahl was dead, again, and Richard was officially instated as Lord Rahl, this type of negligence couldn't go ignored. Sharing a contemptuously confounded look with Dahlia, she gestured for her lover to take point. She remained a step behind the other Mord'Sith, and while the other woman climbed the stairs leading up to the General's office, she turned her back toward Dahlia, satisfied her lover wouldn't encounter any trouble from this point on. She scanned the garrison's sharp contours again, checking for any movements in the sparsely lit camp. She could hear Dahlia tinkering with the iron door's lockup mechanism behind her, she smiled to herself, picking locks was a skill the other woman had picked up when they were young children, in the end not even barred doors had been able to keep them apart, with the sole exception of Mistress Nathair's dungeons. The brunette broke the complex lock with practised ease, using two slender torsions, small tension wrenches, that were easily concealed in the top of Dahlia's thigh high boot.

"The lack of any guards defending the barracks is beginning to bother me" Dahlia muttered as she pushed the heavy iron door open.

Cara waited for her lover to enter the General's quarters before her, she sent one last inquisitive glance around the barracks, noting the commotion at the front gate. There were perhaps forty or forty five guards remaining, the corpses of others littered the ground. She clenched her jaw tightly, noticing how fatigued her companions were growing as they fought the D'Haran soldiers, by her reckoning they had only moments before withdrawing became the only option available to them.

"There has to be a hundred men missing..." Cara noted, stepping inside the Commander's office and sheathing both her Agiels. She found Dahlia had also holstered her Agiel and was now rummaging through the General's large and worn wooden desk, searching for the commander's journey book and any other documentation that would indicate what Rahl's plans entailed. She smiled widely when her lover suddenly paused in her exploration of the General's holdings, a knowing gleam sparked to life in the other woman's brilliant blue eyes.

"...Now, why do you suppose that is?" She purred, her smile growing into an elated grin as she watched Dahlia suddenly beam a bright smile in her direction.

"Darken Rahl has been moving around all his military postings in the region for weeks, but not in any particular order which is why we couldn't figure out where he was heading next. A hundred men is the typical escort for that bastard, which means Rahl must be coming here" Dahlia theorized. Cara nodded, admiring her lover's enthralling smile, she found herself recalling the day she'd discovered she was pregnant. She treasured the beautiful smile Dahlia had given her when she'd told her mate they were to have a child, even eight years later, the image still made warmth flourish in her chest. Dahlia's happiness was just as vital to her as water or oxygen.

"Exactly. But we need to find the General's journey book so we can learn all the details, check that bookshelf behind you" Cara directed, turning her attention to a stack of papers mounted on a side table to her right. Dahlia turned and started scanning the limited titles mounted on the small bookshelf, meanwhile she picked up the heap of documents and began funneling through them, she smirked when she discovered a detailed map, each D'Haran garrison, save the one they were currently at, was marked with an ornate letter 'R'. There was no questioning that Rahl would arrive at the fort, it was just a matter of when.

"Cara, I found it..." She replaced the stack of papers on the side table, and hurried over Dahlia, standing behind the Commander's desk. She rested her gloved palm on the small of Dahlia's back as she glanced over her lover's shoulder, down at the open journey book.

"...Tomorrow. Rahl is coming here tomorrow, with...Sam" Cara pressed a loving kiss to Dahlia's cheek, sensing her lover's anxiety, relief and shock beneath the brunette's stoic expression. Her lover tilted her head, their gazes locked and for an instant the entire world melted away.

"One more day and we get our son back..." Cara promised. She tenderly stroked Dahlia's lower back as her lover leaned into her, seeking the comfort only she could provide, the leather clad silhouettes of their lithe bodies fitted together perfectly, she savoured her lover's warmth merging with hers "...Lets get return to the cave, we'll figure out a plan of action when we're safe with the others. Its just one more day Dahlia"

"And then what Cara?. After we rescue Sam and preferably torture Rahl to a brutal death. What happens to us then?" Dahlia whispered, gazing back at her beseechingly. Cara parted her full pink lips, only to pause abruptly, she clenched her strong oval shaped jaw, carefully thinking out each avenue of opportunity. She had planned on utilising her time with Dahlia to convince her lover that Richard was a worthy Lord Rahl, a single day hardly gave her much leeway as she hadn't even broached the subject with her mate yet. She wrapped her right arm tightly around Dahlia's waist, while the brunette looked away from her, swallowing nervously, the other woman closed the General's journey book with a softly muted sound. The silence that dragged out between them, filling the Commander's office, was agonising.

"Dahlia, I-" She steeled herself, she had sworn that she wouldn't allow them to be parted ever again, and Mord'Sith did not break their vows for any reason, especially promises pledged to their mates. She tightened her right around Dahlia's slender waist, while urging her lover to stare back at her by tilting the brunette's chin with her left palm. An emergent shuffling sound erupted outside the iron door, she jerked back from Dahlia, both of them drawing their Agiel, in the same instant the door to the Commander's office burst open. A frustrated growl rumbled in the back of Cara's throat as she stalked around the General's desk, her Agiel clasped firmly in each gloved palm, her vicious temper rising like the sun, undeniable and burning bright. She didn't appreciate her time with Dahlia being interrupted, under any circumstances, especially by Darken Rahl's overall inept lapdogs. Rage set her blood alight. She smirked slowly, a bloodthirsty gleam shinning brightly in her eyes, when the stout and overweight Commander sauntered into the office. Accompanied by a unit of ten archers fanning out behind him, taking up a position which allowed them to train their notched arrows directly at each of the Mord'Sith. Each of the archers blanched when she darkly glared at them, her gaze colder than a glacier in the frozen depths of winter.

"D-don't resist...your companions have f-fled...and y-you are...s-s-surrounded" The General swallowed fearfully, his voice faltering, when she levelled her frightening gaze on him. She shared a sideways look with Dahlia, the brunette had come to stand beside her, ready for combat. There were perchance fifty guards outside the office, Richard had been accurate when he'd presumed Dahlia's skill matched her own, together, they could easily take down fifty men. But with ten archer's aiming their bows at their hearts, there wasn't much chance that they could cross the Commander's quarters without fatally taking an arrow in their chests, which would impact their ability to preform the Breath of Life. She couldn't take the risk of losing her mate, a sentiment shared by Dahlia, she could see acceptance in the other woman's beautiful azure eyes. They would not be prisoners for long, either by their own hands, or by Richard's and other's, they would be liberated.

"I wouldn't recommend even attempting to sleep this night General, because before I am done here I will show you why Mord'Sith are so feared"

xxxxXxxxx

Berdine waited for Raina to shoulder her way under the heavy curtain of water concealing their temporary home, incised into the mountain side. Taking a breath, the tall Mord'Sith forced her own path into the cave, using the back of her gloved hands to wipe the falling droplets of water from her lively blue eyes. It was the one thing she resented about their retreat, whenever she wanted to go outside, to spend a moment alone with her beloved mate, she had to get absolutely drenched in order to do so. But then she would go to the Underworld and back a thousand times over, she would welcome the Keeper's eternal torture, just to be Raina's sweet embrace for an instant, so she supposed getting soaked didn't really factor into the matter.

"Where are Cara and Dahlia?!" The Mother Confessor, Kahlan, exclaimed as she dropped her pack onto the cave floor, side by side with Raina's.

"I would've thought they'd be back by now..." Berdine murmured honestly, striding across the cave after her lover, her boots echoing loudly, she held out her hand toward her dark haired mate, Raina had perched on top of one of the many mounds of rock protruding from the cave floor, she pulled the petite woman into her arms, spinning them both around to sit on nature's makeshift chair with her beloved mate cradled in her lap.

"...But give it time Mother Confessor, knowing dear Sister Cari as well as I do, they've probably stopped off in the forest, those two are avid hunters, are they not?" Berdine grinned suggestively widely up at Raina, watching her lover gift her with a beautiful smile that made her grin widen further, around them, the rest of their Sisters laughed amusedly.

"Berdine..." Raina tilted her head chidingly. Berdine sighed slowly, tightening her arms around her own petite mate, she knew the chances of Cara and Dahlia staying out in the woods, even to make love, without checking in first wasn't likely. But Cara and Dahlia had only just been reunited, after nearly a year of separation, it made perfect sense that they would step a little out of character.

"My darling mate, wherever Cara and Dahlia are at present, I guarantee they are getting 'reacquainted', quite vigorously, as we speak. But if it pleases you and they are not back soon, I'll scout the area then, hm?" She rested her head on Raina's perfectly slender shoulder, smiling when she felt her lover press a tender kiss to the top of her head, careful not to disturb her thick braid. She lifted her head once more, capturing Raina's lips in a sweetly possessive kiss. She nipped on her mate's full lower lip as she reluctantly withdrew, the other woman's dark eyes sparkled at her brightly. She snuggled her face into the crook of Raina's gorgeous neck, love for the other Mord'Sith erupted in her chest as they cuddled in full view of the others, but she could feel a wave of cold concern for Cara and Dahlia beginning to fester in the back of her mind.

xxxxXxxxx

"Keeper's maggot covered cock!..." Dahlia swore when both of her torsion wrenches snapped under duress from the solidly forged dungeon lock. Growling in frustration, she flung the useless tools across the compact prison cell. She turned to lean her lithe back against the cast iron door, she stretched her legs out in front of her, resting her gloved palms atop her toned thighs. She clenched her eyes shut as she heaved a ragged sigh.

"...In the sixteen years we have been Mord'Sith, I've only seen prisons renovated the once. We are truly cursed by The Creator, that this would be the second refurbishment" She hissed irritably. She felt, rather than saw, Cara pacing from one end of their cell to the other. The dungeon itself was relatively small, just four metres by four, the ceiling was so low to the floor that she could only just stand at her full height, and day-old straw littered the hard ground.

"You call being imprisoned with me a curse?, I should bend you over my knee for such an insult" She could envision Cara's enchantingly beautiful face as the blonde spoke, her perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked, her full, sculpted, succulent lips tilted into a smirk, a playful gleam shining in her aquamarine eyes. Was there ever a more perfect creature to grace the Land of the Living?. She would readily swear to that it was not so.

"Perhaps..." Dahlia licked her full red lips, allowing her closed eyes to flutter open, she gazed up at her lover as Cara ceased her pacing, a mixture of subdued desire and tenderness swirled in her brilliant blue eyes

"...We are Mord'Sith. We do not belong in dungeons, unless they are our own, though the scent of blood and fear doesn't really offend, in fact, it quite pleases me, as does the company" Cara grinned wolfishly, stalking over to the only, small, square-shaped window in the cell, even without the iron bars and steel grate covering the frame, it would be impossible for anyone, even a child, to escape through the window. A fact meant to torment those imprisoned within, as Mord'Sith they had faced situations and conditions far worse, by a thousand-fold.

"And what of my intentions?. Are they as well received, or, are we both to suffer alone tonight?" Cara glanced over her shoulder, a silky tendril of short blonde hair fell across her gleaming aquamarine coloured irises. Dahlia nibbled on the inside of her cheek as she tilted her with mock innocence, the other Mord'Sith chuckled breezily, knowingly, as she playfully made a show of deliberating over her lover's obvious lubricious proposal.

"You never do that..." Dahlia suddenly murmured quietly, sobering somewhat at her discovery, she drew her knees up to her ample chest, clasping her hands together atop the lithe leather-clad limbs. It was a defensive and childlike motion, earning her a concerned frown from the other woman. Arousal still burned, low in her stomach, sending soft waves of pleasurable awareness to torment her clit, she could feel the bundle of nerves beginning to tighten hungrily. Her full breasts felt swollen with simmering passion, she desperately longed to feel Cara's talented hands on her, and yet she couldn't discard the thoughts running wild in her mind.

"...You've never asked for permission before, at least, not aloud" She whispered. Words had never been needed between them, even when they were little girls, they could have an entire conversation with nothing more than a specific look in their eyes. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she watched Cara saunter towards her, the blonde's slender hips swayed seductively. Dahlia sucked in a steadying breath, exhilaration potently thrummed through her veins as her lover drew closer. She was suddenly very aware of the door pressing into her back, especially when Cara knelt on the prison floor a full foot in front of her, she felt like a lioness in heat being relentlessly stalked by her mate.

"I've changed Dahlia..." Cara murmured with a thoughtful furrowing of her brows. Dahlia pulled her knees tighter against her chest, slowly trailing her eyes over her lover's beautifully sculpted body, all gorgeously sleek muscles bound in tight crimson leather

"...Now answer me" The other Mord'Sith growled demandingly, her silky drawl voice was like hard steel swathed in smooth velvet. Dahlia smiled to herself, watching the softer side of her mate melding into the hard persona she was accustomed to was endearing.

"You haven't changed Cara, you're just more unconfined than you were..." She declared, making the other woman cock her head and grin widely, the sight made her head swim with delight "...I think I like it. Now let us see if you can still make me scream like you used to"

"Doubting my skills?. You just earned yourself a spanking, my mate, no one knows your body like I do, and I'm going to enjoy reminding of you of that fact..." The look of ravenous hunger Cara aimed at her almost knocked the breath from her lungs, suddenly the blonde's aquamarine coloured gaze shifted up toward the cast iron door she was leaning back against. Cara's upper lip curled into a lethal snarl that could strike fear into the hearts of lesser Sisters. Dahlia tilted her head back, finally realising that there was a distinct possibility the guards outside their dungeon cell had been listening in on their heated words. She internally promised herself that before they made their escape, she was going to slaughter those sentries, if Cara didn't get to them first.

"...Come here" Cara extended her crimson gloved palm toward her, she didn't hesitate before taking her lover's hand in her own, she gasped softly when she was jerked upright off the prison floor, she may have an inch on the other Mord'Sith but the blonde had always been physically stronger. Dahlia found her blue eyes fluttering closed and head tilting back when she was drawn into Cara's strong embrace, the softness of the other woman's breasts pushing into her own drew a longing gasp from her full red lips, the hard expanse of Cara's ridged abdomen meshing into hers had shivers of sheer contentment running up and down her spine. She felt safe in the circle her mate's lithe arms, desired, protected but above all she felt loved. Cara was home.

"Open your eyes, look at me..." She snaked her arms around Cara's slender neck, feeling her lover's own arms tighten possessively around her slim waist, she blinked open her sapphire blue eyes, nibbling her plump lower lip to keep from moaning at the sight of her lover's irises aflame with arousal.

"...Thats it darlin' keep your pretty eyes on me" Cara breathed huskily, leaning into her firmly, grinding their svelte hips together intently, casting a fresh wave of sensation washed over her flesh. The desire that had steadily been simmering low in her stomach, ever since the blonde had tackled her to the ground the day before, heated excruciatingly as she felt her lover's gloved palms wend their way down toward her backside, her thick essence began to ease from her pussy, coating her labia and the inside of her leather pants. She only ever responded to her mate in so swift a manner. Dahlia groaned and bunched her gloved hands together against the smooth leather of the other woman's shirt the moment she felt Cara cup the muscular crescents of her ass, listening as the blonde growled her approval. She forced her eyes to remain open as she rested her forehead against her lover's, their unsteady breathing mingling together. She felt the blonde begin to knead her backside adoringly, a low satisfied purr built in the slightly shorter woman's throat, the other Mord'Sith had always held an almost obsessive fondness for her tone ass, woe unto any stupid enough to even attempt touching her there.

"I haven't even kissed you yet, and I can already feel your heat..." Cara drawled with a hint of smugness, tenderly nuzzling her sculpted lips over her high cheekbone. Dahlia's eyes narrowed, even as she felt her nipples harden uncomfortably beneath her leather shirt and the heavier pieces of her crimson leather uniform. She flattened her hands against Cara's tensed shoulders as the other Mord'Sith continued to massage her backside, like the other woman was marking her territory, she shivered, a Mord'Sith marked her mate in three ways, she longed to relive their pleasurable agony.

"...All mine." Dahlia tried to stifle the primal keen of credence welling up from her very core, but no matter how hard she tried to keep something from Cara, the blonde always knew, always sensed, her reactions. The blonde hummed her contentment in the back of her throat, suddenly she felt Cara's elegant hands reluctantly cease their loving caress, with one hand her lover cupped the side of her face, with the other, Cara draw slow circles on her lower back. She leaned into her mate's long awaited touch, playfully nipping at the centre of the other woman's palm, she could hardly breath as Cara titillatingly leaned in closer toward her, aquamarine gaze flashing with lust.

She heard herself wailing loudly, her cries echoing off of the prison walls, as Cara covered her lips, a soft claiming kiss, but more sensually potent than anything she'd experience in over twelve months. She actually felt her eyes sting with tears of sheer joy at their first kiss in over a year, how many nights had she lain awake at night staring up at the ceiling of her plush bedchamber at Jandralyn, dreaming of Cara, yearning for her deep kiss, her scintillating touch, her gorgeous scent, the sound of her permanent drawl. In that moment, caged in her mate's strong arms, the smooth sensation of the blonde's full lips gliding masterfully over hers, she was complete. Twin moans of desperate need erupted from them both as their kiss deepened. Dahlia parted her lips when Cara pressed her tongue against the seam of her mouth, for all her years of training as Mord'Sith, for all her steely self-control, she couldn't halt the hungry cries falling from her lips. She roughly fisted her gloved hands in the silky fall of her lover's blonde hair, feeling Cara's own hand fall away from her face while the blonde teasingly trailed her tongue over her lower lip. It was torture, she needed more, so much more, and Cara knew it. Dahlia darted her own tongue passed her full red lips, flicking the tip against that of her lover's enticingly, she moaned deeply, the other woman tasted just as succulent, just as intoxicating, as she remembered.

"Please..." Dahlia whimpered against Cara's sweet mouth, the blonde groaned, nibbling on her lower lip until she gasped with want. She nearly sobbed with frantic desperation when she felt Cara's hands cup her ass once more. A small blissful cry escaped her when the other woman's tongue plunged forcefully into her mouth. She fisted her hands tighter in her mate's hair as Cara smoothly stroked her tongue over her own, the other Mord'Sith tasted potent like a perfect vintage red wine, her head swam, shivers sparked across her flesh. She didn't even realise that Cara was gripping her slender hips, backing up against the dungeon wall, in the corner furthest from the cast iron door, until she felt the aged wood press solidly into her back. Cara's kiss was like magic and flames sinking into her soul with the force of a tidal wave. The curl of her lover's tongue against hers and the caress of Cara's hands over her hips was entrancing. Moaning deep in her chest, she chased Cara's tongue with hers, suddenly she jerked violently, with a sharp whine, in Cara's arms when the blonde clamped her sculpted lips on her tongue, suckling greedily. It was sensuous and wickedly seductive.

"Too many fucking clothes" Cara growled, ravenously lapping at the curve of her lower lip.

Dahlia panted roughly, arching her back off the hard prison wall as the blonde's hands began to skilfully pluck at the complicated buckles and laces of her crimson corset, freeing her of the heavy leather with years of practised ease on her side. Her corset, adorned in muted archaic markings, fell to the prison floor, only to be carelessly kicked aside by the blonde still claiming her mouth with her tongue. She gasped and tried to follow her mate's mouth as Cara broke their passionate kiss, she didn't get the chance to coax the other woman back into their embrace, the shorter Mord'Sith used her hold on her trim hips to urge her to turn around, so that she was facing the wooden wall. She groaned weakly, flattening her gloved palms against the dungeon wall and spreading her legs shoulder width apart while Cara methodically began to work the laces of her neck-guard free, she licked her full lips and began grinding her backside back into her lover's lean hips. She moaned in unison with the blonde, feeling Cara slowly roll her hips into the curve of her ass as her mate finally freed her of the heavy piece of leather designed to support her neck in the event of a head injury. The neck-guard joined her corset on the floor in a corner of the cell. A gasp left her lips as the other woman cupped her hip in one hand, with the other, Cara momentarily flattened her gloved palm against her flat stomach, indulging in the delightful ache thrumming through both of them as they rolled their hips together in a primal rhythm, before the blonde trailed her hand downward to slid between her thighs. The softness of Cara's ample breasts meshed into her back, the blonde's hot breath brushed over her ear as the other Mord'Sith pulled their bodies tightly together, chest to back. She clawed at the wooden wall she was braced against as her lover cupped the mound of her cunt through her leathers, her lust darkened eyes drifted shut as her clit swelled further, more of her juices eased from her pussy, shafts of fiery pleasure streaked all over her body in one delectable assault on her senses. Cara's left hand tightened on her hip, the blonde's fingers dug into the slight leather-clad curve, as the other Mord'Sith slowly began to rub her glistening slit through the obstruction of her pants. Dahlia pressed her forehead to the wall, panting and moaning as Cara held her firm, rocking their hips together as the blonde continued to rub her pussy through her leathers. She was flushed, desperate for the slide of sweat damped flesh against flesh and the feel of her mate inside her, Cara meant for her touch to be teasingly pleasurable, a taste of ecstasy, an erotically diabolical surge of pleasure, blunted through her pants, it was her mate's way of establishing dominion. It was a heated dance of remembrance, they had both been with others in their time apart, but they never had, nor would they ever forget, who gave them the ultimate pleasure of the cardinal union between soulmates. She felt Cara's perfect white teeth graze over the exposed skin of her neck, she tilted her head, offering her mate unhindered access to her pale flesh, the blonde groaned in her ear before the hand between her legs ceased its torturous rubbing. She whimpered and strained against her lover's chest, silently begging for what she knew was coming. The climaxes Cara gave were like explosions, so intense was the pleasure the blonde's skilled touch inflicted, they destroyed senses, made legions fall to their knees in submission, but this, this was something her lover had only ever given to her. A Mord'Sith could only love once and she loved for eternity, even if she never said the words aloud.

Dahlia could feel her mate's desire, the other woman's hunger. It raged around her, inside of her, whipping through her mind, her body, until she felt like she'd scream, unrestrained, long before Cara took her like they both wanted. The heat of the blonde's hand between her legs, the hard wall she was braced against, the warmth of her lover's body pressing into hers from behind, the sensations, the smells, everything began to dance before her eyes and senses when it came, wildfire twisted through her, pooling in the pit of her stomach, when Cara parted her flawlessly sculpted lips and possessively sank her teeth into the column of her neck. The sharp pain was nothing in comparison to the Agiel's brutal touch, but in a way it was far more intense because of what the bite meant. Bonded, claimed, as one, evermore. Her wet cunt clenched, the air pulsed with arousal, the prison cell was filled with the scent of lust. She knew when Cara tasted her blood, because of the rumbling moan vibrating over her neck. Her heart hammered in her chest, slowly her mate cupped both her hips again, urging her to turn around so that they were face to face once more. Both their gazes were hooded, both breathed so heavily their ample chests heaved. She nibbled on her lower lip, biting back a sharp satisfied moan, when she noted Cara's own was stained vivid crimson with her blood, a small amount trickled down the column of her neck from the already purplish bite mark her mate had left behind.

"Say it..." Cara growled, reaching for Dahlia's belt buckle. She shook her head slowly, leaning her back against the wall once again and seductively pushing her hips forward as the other Mord'Sith roughly yanked her leather belt open, the blonde's long slender fingers moved to the tight fastening of her pants.

"...Say it, and remove your shirt, now" Cara's eyes narrowed warningly, the blonde's gloved fingers halted their campaign to rid her of her leathers. She smirked, panting lightly while she licked her lips and slowly pulled her gloves off, casting them to join the rest of her uniform in the corner of the prison cell. Her juices eased from the swollen, sensitive flesh between her thighs, her clit throbbed in synch with her racing heartbeat as she began loosening the laces of her tight leather shirt. Cara toyed with the fastening of her pants, waiting impatiently for her demand to be met.

"What?. What does Mistress want her pet to say?..." Dahlia rasped temptingly when her shirt was halfway open, the swells of her full breasts were bared in the flickering candle light, she didn't know whether it was the cold air, or her lover's starving stare clinging to her newly unveiled flesh that had her nipples hardening further into fiery points begging for the other woman's hot mouth. Of course she knew, Cara wanted to hear her say that she belonged to the blonde, that she loved her, her mate wanted that recognition voiced.

"...I'm yours, Cara, always" She promised softly, watching her lover's aquamarine coloured eyes soften tenderly, she shrugged out of her tight shirt, letting it drop to the floor around her boots, she didn't notice her mate's hands moving until her pants were jerked open in a single masterful pull. She shivered slowly, with surprise and arousal when her mate dropped onto her knees before her, it wasn't the first time she'd seen Cara willingly in a submissive position, but she had always been the one to adopt the pose first, in the past it had been a reminder that even if they wished it wasn't so, they were slaves to Darken Rahl, Cara outranked her, and to admit their feelings would bring a punishment worse than anything they'd endured over the years. Her heart swelled in her chest, as her lover slowly began to undo the buckles and laces of her boots, she smiled lovingly and reached out to adoringly stroke her mate's silken blonde mane, it was better than if Cara had returned her tender yet heated promise. She lifted her left foot up off the dungeon floor when the other Mord'Sith silently told her to, the blonde slipped her crimson leather boot off her foot, casting it off to the side, then the same on her right. The other woman swallowed tightly as she reached for her unlaced pants, Dahlia continued stroking the other woman's soft shoulder length hair when Cara pressed her forehead into her hard stomach. She trailed her ungloved thumb over her mate's plump lower lip when the kneeling woman lifted her head to glance up at her, the mixture of burning arousal and soft tenderness swirling in those beautiful uniquely coloured eyes made her already erratic breathing hitch. She couldn't look away from her lover as Cara slowly, painfully slowly, began to ease her tight leathers down her sculpted thighs inch by torturous inch. Her mate growled up at her, like a lioness, when she stepped out her pants, leaving her completely and gloriously naked in the dim candle light. The rush of cold air against her legs accentuated just how wet, how hot her pussy truly was, she pressed her lips together tightly, moaning needfully as she rolled her hips toward Cara, the blonde's hot breath brushed against the dampened curls at the apex of her long legs. Even she could detect the musky scent of her own lust filling the prison cell.

"How shall I take you first?. Should I slide my fingers into your sweet little cunt and fuck you senseless until you scream so loud all of D'Hara will be able to hear you?, should I bury my mouth in this tight little pussy, lap at your hot clit with my tongue until you cum all over my face?, or maybe I should take your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for days..." The lust, the sheer need, the aching hunger coiling deep in the pit of her stomach lurched and twisted into a fiery quivering knot, delicious pressure gathered behind her clit with such swift intensity she was almost certain she would orgasm as a result of Cara's crude words alone. She stared down at her kneeling lover, trying to gain control over the rushing pleasure sending her statuesque body into uncontrollable shivers, waves of pure heated sensation shot up and down her spine as perspiration began to bead all over her lithe form.

"...I'm going to make every inch of you burn so brightly others will look at you and know you're mine, you're going to wear my mark where everyone else can see it, just like I am going to wear yours" Cara rasped, her permanent silky drawl thick, almost guttural, from her own desire. Dahlia guided her shaking, right, hand to the side of her lover's neck, she drew a small circle over her mate's stunningly bronzed flesh with her slender forefinger, telling the other Mord'Sith without words exactly where she was going to leave a proud mark when she got the chance. The other woman grinned wolfishly.

"Cara..." She panted harshly, relying heavily on her lover's strong hands and the wall behind her to keep her upright, where Cara wanted her.

"...I can't wait anymore. Fuck me anyway you want, but do it now, before I go insane, please?" She pleaded desperately. Cara groaned tightly, slipping a still gloved hand under her right knee. Dahlia sucked in a hard breath as her lover guided her leg over her leather-clad shoulder. There was something so erotic about about being utterly naked while her mate remained fully clothed, but that eroticism faded in her mind when she felt Cara teasingly blow a stream of cool air over her wet slit, she clenched her jaw to keep from screaming desire filled demands. She wanted Cara, she wanted the blonde inside her, over her, against her and she wanted that fulfilment that only her mate could give her more than she wanted her next uneven breath.

"Fuck, I've dreamt of this so many times, but you always disappear before I can taste you" She gasped, feeling the other woman's soft lips graze over the inside of her raised leg, trailing up her silken flesh toward her glistening pussy, she quivered against the prison wall. The longing in her lover's husky voice made her heart ache in tandem with the fire licking over her every fibre. She felt like she was going to melt at any moment.

"Its not a dream, I'm not going anywhere, but I need to feel you inside me. Now..." She stared down at her kneeling lover, watching Cara's beautiful eyes flutter close, her mate's long blonde lashes lay against her exquisitely sculpted golden cheekbones, before they opened again, and the other Mord'Sith leaned forward.

"Cara!..." The first swipe of Cara's tongue through her drenched slit had her arching her back off the wall, and crying out loudly. The second slow lick had her reaching down with one hand to sink her ungloved fingers into her lover's hair, trying to hold her mate to her passion swollen flesh. After the third, she threw her head back struggling to stay upright on her feet as she listened and felt Cara moan with satisfaction into her folds, the blonde's hands squeezed her hips. Her breathing was harsh and heavy. The thunder of her heartbeat echoed in her ears as desire settled between her legs, her clit throbbed so hard it was almost painful, her thick juices slid from her. Cara eagerly lapped up each and very drop of her cream.

"Sweet as sunshine..." Cara circled Dahlia's pulsing clit with her tongue. She rolled her hips into the burning hot caress, using her muscular leg, draped over the blonde's slender shoulder as leverage. She was barely aware of the cries falling from her parted lips, she writhed against her lover's talented tongue as the other woman continued tormenting her tight bundle of nerves

"...Play with your nipples darlin', let me watch..." Cara lightly raked her teeth over Dahlia's throbbing clit. She involuntarily jerked as she lifted her hands, sighing while cupping the swollen mounds of her breasts, the turgid tips of her diamond hard nipples pressed into her palms.

"...Damn. Look how pretty" Cara's lips surrounded her clit and suckled with deep, groaning pulls. Her climax built inside her, the desperate clench of her pussy had her whining and mewling, her juices flowed from her pulsing entrance. She stroked her own distended nipples, her breasts heaved with the force of her breathing. Flares of explosive pleasure tore along her nerve endings from her nipples to her cunt like a raging typhoon. Her lover's fingertips dug into her hips, warning her to remain still even as she helplessly bucked against Cara's hot mouth.

"More, I need more of you..." She whimpered, capturing both her hard nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, squeezing and twisting until she felt like bolts of lightning were darting across her. Cara's hungry aquamarine eyes darkened as the blonde stared up at her, the sight of her lover's tongue rasping and twirling over her hard clit was just so arousal when combined with the sharp delicious sensation. The sounds of Cara's hungrily suckling mouth ceased as the blonde slid her tongue through Dahlia's drenched folds. Dahlia screamed when her lover's tongue plunged into the wet confines of her pussy, the rapid licking strokes were destructive to her senses, with one hand Cara lifted her long leg, still draped over the blond's shoulder, higher. She could still hear herself wailing as her mate fucked her hard with the wet velvet of her tongue. Her orgasm coiled tighter in the pit of her stomach, with each thrust of Cara's tongue inside her spasming pussy she was rushed toward the edge of ecstasy. She tugged at her nipples as her brilliant blue eyes fluttered closed, still she could see light sparkling in the inky darkness. The dungeon was too hot, there was too much heat thrumming inside her and around her. Her mate growled as she shoved her tongue inside her over and over again, lapping at the juices that ran from her cunt, she arced her hips in Cara's firm hands, as the blonde fucked her tongue through her clenching inner muscles. She was going to cum, she could feel it barrelling toward her.

"...Cara...I'm not going to last..."

"Give it all to me Dahlia, cum for me now..." Cara's dark croon sliced through her senses, setting her alight, her body obeyed it's beloved mate. She exploded. Her orgasm was wave after wave of exquisite blazing ecstasy. She felt herself crumble as her inner muscles pulsed and clenched, amazingly satiated beyond anything imaginable and yet starved for more of Cara. Her spasming muscles were unable to hold her own weight as pleasure seared through her like molten lava. Ragged gasps fell from her lips as she fought to suck in each breath. A single tear wended it's way down her face as she panted and moaned roughly. Sparks of pleasure shuddered through her like a river of reverberating heat. It felt like long glorious hours until her orgasm ebbed and allowed her to regain some control over her sweat soaked body once again, only then did she become aware of herself being cradled tenderly in Cara's lap on the prison, straw covered, floor. The other Mord'Sith stroked her lithe perspiration dampened back as she rested her head on her lover's leather-clad shoulder. It was an effort to force her dazed blue eyes open to see the world blurring before her. Her powerful orgasm had drained her of all her energy, she could barely lift her head to lovingly nip at Cara's delicate earlobe. A weak smile titled her lips upward when she felt her mate shiver responsively against her naked chest.

"...I do hope you're not too exhausted, my mate, because we are far from finished..." Cara rasped into her ear. Dahlia felt the immense satiation pouring through her veins readily twist, and turn into arousal once again at the prospect of returning the pleasure the other woman had just given her twofold. Cara wasn't the only one who had spent the better part of a year dreaming of this, their reunion, neither of them was going to stop until every fibre of their soulmate sang with joy, contentedness and completion at being reclaimed by the other. Dahlia pushed her glistening torso away from Cara's ample chest, her tormented nipples still ached for her lover's carefully precise attention, she straddled the other woman's thighs, for the moment, encased in blood-red leather. She bared her perfect white teeth in a wolfish grin as she slowly started to unlace Cara's leather shirt with practised ease and quickness. The blonde Mord'Sith returned her predatory smile.

"...Thats my girl"

**TBC. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of the Seeker or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter Four.**

"Do you think we'll get out of here soon?" Dahlia murmured softly, the velvety smoothness of her melodic voice filled the small square prison cell, grey light filtered into their temporary accommodations through a tiny window, barricaded with iron bars and a steel grate. She tilted her head upward from where she rested on Cara's lithe shoulder to gaze contentedly at her lover. She currently lay on the supple curve of her hip, on the dungeon floor where they had both collapsed in a heap of satisfied limbs an hour ago, neither Mord'Sith had bothered to retrieve their leathers from the corner, she was tightly tucked into the blonde's side, her right arm sprawled across the other woman's delightfully hard, sweat-dampened, abdomen. The sound of her mate's incomparably strong heartbeat filled her ear as Cara's chest slowly rose and fell beneath her high cheekbone with the blonde's steady breathing while the other woman lazily stroked her back with her left hand. Every inch of their flawlessly sculpted naked bodies was pressed together, their long legs were entwined tightly and the noticeable evidence of their lovemaking was dotted across their almost frighteningly beautiful forms for the world to see.

"I know Richard and Kahlan. At this very moment they will be delivering one of their notoriously long-winded speeches to our Sisters. I find them to be utterly ridiculous, but I do think Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor could convince a dog to rescue a kitten from a tree..." Cara smirked absently.

She snuggled closer to the blonde, letting her brilliant blue eyes trail down to her muscular arm, slung over her lover's waist, as she took note of the fondness colouring the other Mord'Sith's permanent drawl. She wasn't blind and even if she was she would still be able to read her mate like an open book. Cara clearly cared for _her _Lord Rahl and her companions, the blonde had made no secret about her intentions, she would have them both serve the Seeker, that fact was obvious. Doubt clouded her mind and she cuddled even closer to Cara, savouring her mate's comforting warmth, it was well known across the three territories that fear was the only thing that had ever unified D'Hara in the past and Richard was impossibly kind-hearted. Their teacher, Mistress Nathair, had always preached that knowing how and when to choose a fight was the first step toward victory, she had favoured this lesson and practised the knowledge frequently, but Cara was bullheaded with the natural born-talent of being able to charge blindly into any given situation, no matter how dire, and having the capability of turning it to her own advantage. With her lover's assistance, perhaps Richard could be sculpted into a leader that was both compassionate and decisive, but she just couldn't imagine it, D'Hara was like a viper's pit, to rule it one had to be utterly ruthless, cunning, single-minded and she'd yet to see such traits in the Seeker. In her mind, her homeland, which was already in absolute shambles after the defeat of Darken Rahl, would be better left alone.

"...Would you serve him Dahlia?" Cara whispered quietly. She shifted to once again stare up at her mate, becoming acutely aware of their naked bodies pressing together as the prolonged silence drew out. The blonde stared up at the prison ceiling, apparently unwilling to look down at her while waiting for an answer, and she understood why, the other Mord'Sith had never had to request anything.

"Are you asking me to?" Dahlia retorted.

Richard may have Rahl blood and the rite of succession named him the Master of D'Hara, but she still didn't see what Cara saw in him. She bit the inside of her cheek as she adoringly traced the enthralling picturesque contours of her lover's face, finally realising that while she had very little faith in the Seeker, she trusted her mate. She would stake her life, everything she was and owned, on a decision the other woman had made. They were one, one heart, one soul, one mind existing in unison, given time, maybe she would eventually come to respect Richard to the same extent Cara obviously did. Her stomach curled into knots and her heartbeat quickened when the other woman, at last, dragged her unique aquamarine coloured eyes away from the ceiling. Internally she begged her lover to confirm her suspicion, she could serve Richard if her lover asked her to. The other Mord'Sith visibly swallowed, almost nervously, she caressed Cara's hard abdomen, drawing soothing circles over her mate's warm golden skin and gorgeous muscle. They were both prideful creatures, like all Sisters of the Agiel, the concept of asking for something was foreign to them both. A need, so unfamiliar and yet incredibly powerful blossomed inside her chest as she watched with bright eyes as Cara's perfectly full pink lips parted, she very nearly pleaded aloud for her lover to say the words she needed, so desperately, to hear, the words writhing demandingly on the tip of the other Mord'Sith's tongue.

Suddenly the intrusive sound of heavily armoured boots erupted outside the prison cell, progressively growing louder and louder as the solider they belonged to came closer to the cast iron door. Cara's upper lips curled into a purely aggressive snarl, before her unreadable and emotionless mask descended over her hauntingly stunning face like a deep deceptive mist, her lover appeared every inch the imposing Mord'Sith regardless of the fact they were both naked. Dahlia quickly followed suit, using her training to rid herself of every outward sign of emotion, though she quickly freed her long lithe left leg from Cara's muscular limbs, draping her bare leg over Cara's pelvis, the blonde curls covering the other woman's cunt brushed against the inside of her thigh, and she moved her arm upward until she was cupping her lover's breast, forcing her resulting shiver of arousal into a cage toward the back of her mind. She didn't cover Cara's most intimate flesh out of a sense of dignity, as Sisters of the Agiel public nudity was nothing new to them, she did this because she was possessive woman, her mate's perfect body was for her viewing only, she wouldn't stand for another Mord'Sith admiring Cara's body and she certainly wasn't going to allow some unworthy lapdog of Darken Rahl to catch a glimpse of _her _mate's flawless form. Cara pulled her closer until her ample breasts were crushed into the other woman's side with her back facing toward the prison wall, however both women were still baring a vast amount of naked flesh. The dungeon door was unlocked and pushed open, Dahlia was unsurprised when the General's eyes immediately latched onto their naked bodies entwined together, the man paled and hastily averted his lecherous eyes when Cara glared, a dangerous narrowing of the blonde's cold aquamarine coloured eyes that struck paralysing fear into anyone unfortunate enough to earn her displeasure. She almost laughed, the General was too big of a fool to sense the silent vow her lover swore, when they were freed, the man was going to receive an agonising death at Cara's hand. A slow smirk crossed over her full lips when she noticed the dark shadows under the General's eyes, remembering her mate's last words to the D'Haran commander before they'd been escorted to their cell, obviously the General had been too terrified to try sleeping with two Mord'Sith in his garrison.

"If you don't get out of this cell before I am done talking, I'm going to rip your eyes clean out of your skull with my bare hands and shove them down your throat" Cara's spoke with calm menace, there was no mistaking the blonde's murderous intent. The General swayed on his feet, paler than fresh snow in winter, he was clearly struggling to remain conscious under the other Mord'Sith's threatening stare. He partly closed the door, retreating behind the slab of solid iron like a wounded mouse backing into a corner while a cat closed in on it.

"T-the L-Lord...Rahl will a-arrive soon...to question y-you" The General squealed like a scared child, it was really quite comical the Commander being such a large muscular and battle-scarred man, before he hurriedly slammed the door closed and promptly locked it when Cara deliberately tensed, appearing like she was going to make good on her lethal warning.

Dahlia took a deep breath, pressing a tender kiss to her lover's chest, over the blonde's steadily beating heart. The other woman's stare warmed her like the sun when she glanced down at her, she lovingly nuzzled her mate's smooth golden flesh like an affectionate kitten, only stopping when Cara cupped her oval shaped jaw in one hand. Her heart constricted tightly as they stared at each other, there was an unflinching declaration in the other Mord'Sith's striking eyes, a promise that they were going to talk, that they would finally remove all debris foliage and mist from their road into their future, that soon there would be no question as to where they stood in regards to Richard and his ascension. She moved her ungloved hand to the centre of Cara's chest and leaned forward to lovingly brush her soft lips over her lover's, a gently prolonged meeting of full lips, she savoured the heady addictive taste of her mate, feeling her heartbeat quicken with desire and her chest thrum with affectionate warmth. The pad of Cara's thumb tenderly caressed her jawline a moment before the blonde reluctantly pulled back, the same subdued arousal waiting to catch light within her was reflected in her mate's aquamarine coloured eyes. She nibbled on her lower lip, watching Cara's pointed attention settle on the seductive curve of her mouth, it would be so easy to fall back into their embrace, but they had a plan to formulate, a strategy that ended with them calming stalking out of the garrison, covered from head to toe in the blood of Darken Rahl, with their son safely back where he belonged, with them, under their watchful eyes and their protection.

Dahlia pushed herself up onto her bare knees, watching Cara do the same close enough beside her that their lithe arms brushed together, in unison they climbed to their feet, a sleek graceful shifting of perfectly formed muscles. Silently they collected their respective blood red leathers from where they'd been carelessly discarded the night before. She wasn't overly surprised when she found herself only partly dressed while her mate was clad fully in her modified uniform, the blonde had obviously altered her leathers to avoid the necessity of assistance while dressing, it was possible for a Mord'Sith to dress alone, but the act was also one of submission, it was a great honour for a lesser Sister to assist a more dominant Mord'Sith. It was also a possessive rite of mated Sisters of the Agiel, under Darken Rahl's rule it was one of the few ways a bonded Mord'Sith could demonstrate her affection for her mate. Cara wouldn't have allowed her new companions to partake in something distinctly Mord'Sith regardless of how fond she grew of them. Dahlia took a deep breath when her lover wordlessly ordered her to turn, so that her back was facing the blonde, the warmth of other woman melded deliciously with her own as Cara approached her from behind, slipping both arms around her slender waist, her mate pressed her leather corset flat against her hard stomach and slowly began securing the tight crimson laces and small golden buckles. The long strap that would connect the corset to her neck-guard hung limply down her to her flat abdomen, the blonde reached to the side in order to retrieve the final piece of her leathers from the prison floor, she gasped loudly struggling to stifle a shiver when she felt Cara press her beautifully sculpted lips to the prominent purple love-bite proudly and perceptibly adorning the pale flesh of her elegant neck.

xxxxXxxxx

Sam lifted his head slowly when the door to his dungeon cell burst open with a metallic clanging sound that reverberated through the square-shaped stone chamber. The golden blonde slashes of his eyebrows furrowed into a dark frown, his upper lip curled into a hateful scowl when his aquamarine coloured eyes, greatly complemented with deep blue flecks, landed on the tall brunette Mord'Sith, forever present at Darken Rahl's side, sauntering confidently into his rat-infested accommodations.

For the past several days, he'd been escorted back and forth between his cell and the training pit, his shirtless body was covered in a variety of red and purple bruises, both deep and shallow incisions left to bleed, the rats he was confined with seemed to enjoy nibbling on his open wounds when he tried to sleep, attracted by the thick blood covering his upper body, but the worst of his injuries were the numerous fluid-filled welts that never ceased to throb furiously day and night. But he knew better than to attempt draining them, his mother, Dahlia, had visited him in secret over the years while he lived among the Dragon Corps, she had taught him to partition his mind, a precaution so that if the truth of his heritage was ever discovered he could sustain torture long enough for his parents to come for him, he used the techniques his mother had shown him to avoid being broken during his torture. His parents would come for him, and no amount of silvery words that slipped past the lips of the brunette Mord'Sith while his gangly body suffered through agony would ever convince him otherwise.

"On your feet pet, Lord Rahl will see you now" She ordered sharply. Sam ignored her arrogant smirk as he climbed to his feet, his bruised and beaten body screamed with protest at being forced to move, for a moment he thought he might vomit from the remnants of the Agiel's destructive magic coursing through him, it was always present, depriving him of sleep or respite. He couldn't take a full breath, his lungs wouldn't permit it and he wouldn't permit himself to let the whimper building in the back of his throat to escape. For a brief moment the world swayed before him, drifting away on an unseen breeze, he stared up at at the Mord'Sith, feeling an overwhelming urge to do anything he could to please her when he heard his mother's soft voice ringing in his ears, encouraging him to remain strong, reminding him that this pain would end when his parents came for him. He finally drew air into his uncooperative lungs, he straightened out of his hunched-over position, and let his arms, formerly crossed over his stomach, fall to his sides, his palms open.

"Lead on then" Thankfully his youthful drawl didn't betray the torment swirling at his core, pressing and prodding at the battered crumbling column of his will. He was the son of Mord'Sith, Mistresses of Pain, he had endured more agony than any other child, even some adults, in existence could have, but he could still feel himself beginning to fade away. He couldn't last much longer, he knew it, the brunette Sister of the Agiel staring down at him like he was an insignificant speck of dirt knew it. He hugged the image of his parents closer in his mind's eye, feeling a wealth of renewed strength flood his veins at the small smiles he could picture them wearing for him. Sam forced a smirk for one of his tormentors, knowing how much the self-confident look would irritate her. She didn't deign to display her annoyance, she merely turned on her heel and stalked out of the prison cell. He grimaced tightly and followed after her, telling himself he only hurried to catch up with her to spare himself more agony later, rather than because he felt like there was some invisible leash around his neck that gave him no choice.

xxxxXxxxx

Berdine pressed her full red lips tightly together, struggling not to laugh mirthfully at the Seeker trying to reign in all of her unruly Sisters of the Agiel, each of the leather-clad women had their own plans to liberate their First Mistress and her mate, and they weren't at all interested in listening to Richard Rahl, not even for a single moment.

Cara's Lord Rahl was utterly at a loss on what to do in order to get his say heard, even on the far side of the dark damp cave, lazily perched on an upraised slope of stone with Raina resting contentedly in her lap, she could see how clueless the Seeker was in the ways of steadfast, conclusive leadership. There were few things a Mord'Sith respected, and they were strength, control, loyalty, composure...she could detect a lot of determination falling off Cara's Lord Rahl in waves, and there was a distinct desperation to prove himself shinning in his soft brown eyes but he obviously had never unwaveringly commanded anyone before. It was both amusing and heartening to see a Rahl in such need of guidance. Darken Rahl had always thought he knew best, never taking note of any other route or opinion and anyone who questioned him was met with brutal punishments, always delivered swiftly and effectively by the Mord'Sith. She had been considered the wisest of the Sisterhood ever since she was young, 'The Mistress of Words' her somewhat more physical Sisters labelled her, but she had to admit, Cara had proven herself prudent in her choice to follow the Seeker rather than immediately returning to the fold.

The Seeker would never order them to be re-broken if, for a moment, they stopped being heartless extensions of the ordinarily ruthless Lord Rahl himself, if they showed that they had minds of their own. Richard would never rape them for falling in love, a reminder that as Mord'Sith their bodies would always belong to the Lord Rahl, or separate them from their mate for years on end for daring to wear white leather, signalling their unconditionallyendless devotion to someone else other than the Master of D'Hara. Berdine tightened her lightly muscled arms around Raina's waist, feeling painful memories begin to seep into her like an acidic poison. The shorter woman tilted her head back toward her, Raina's dark irises grew darker still when their eyes met, they knew each other thoughts without words ever being needed, and they were aching with a shared agony, she nudged her forehead against her lover's beautifully lithe slender shoulder. Mord'Sith may be able to sire children with each other through the Breath of Life but that was a privilege she could never share with her mate, a dream that could never be fulfilled, they were both barren because of Darken Rahl. She felt Raina's soft lips graze over the top of her head, carefully as to avoid disturbing the knot of her long braid of dark brown hair, taking a deep breath she lifted her head of her mate's shoulder and whistled loudly, a shrill sound that ripped through the naturally formedcavern and rebounded off the jagged walls. Her boisterous band of Sisters obediently fell silent instantaneously, each of them stoically looking to her for direction, she wielded just as much influence as Cara or Denna ever had, and though they were no longer a conventional Temple of Mord'Sith, their structural hierarchy remained in tact. Richard, Kahlan and Zeddicus stared at one another, but otherwise stayed quiet, she could almost see how relieved the three were to no longer have to heatedly argue with her Sister Mord'Sith just to have their opinions heard.

"Mera, Garren, I want a count of how many arrows we have left" Berdine shamelessly nuzzled her face into the crook of Raina's neck, happily tracing gentle circles over the petite woman's hard stomach as she conducted several methods of releasing Cara and Dahlia from garrison, while at the same time calculating their odds of success. Mera and Garren looked at each other before striding towards the driest corner of the cave, where all of their supplies were kept to avoid damp invading their equipment and food, the two brunettes were quick to announce they had just seventeen arrows remaining after months of hunting for their food

"Hally, Rikka, you two are our most adept archers, I've seen you take down three targets with a single arrow, when we attack I want you both to silently kill the sentries stationed in the guard towers so that we might have the element of surprise on our side, then focus in on their archers, we can all wager that they are the only reason Cara and Dahlia were taken prisoner" Berdine felt Raina's graceful hands cradled the back of her own palms, the smaller woman pressed her back more firmly into her ample chest, though her attention was equally divided between tenderly cuddling her beloved mate and formulating a strategy, she was still very much aware of the discreet shards of envy shinning in her Sister's eyes and the amazed gazes she was receiving from the Seeker and his companions, like she was a Spirit incarnate, she rolled her lively blue eyes.

"There are at least fifty guards at the garrison, and ten of us, some might find that slightly demoralizing but my Sisters, you know me well, I like these odds..." Berdine grinned wolfishly, earning herself several concordant chuckles from the other Mord'Sith. She playfully nipped at the oval shape of Raina's jaw, the shorter woman smiled down at her lovingly.

"...And I see no reason for us to linger here any longer..." She tilted her head, gesturing toward the thick curtain of loudly flowing water enclosing their hideaway from prying eyes out on the road. Richard, Kahlan and Zeddicus all looked rather confused as to why she stayed perfectly still, sat atop the slightly upraised slope of bedrock with her petite mate tenderly cradled in her lap like the rare treasure she was, she playfully winked at Cara's friends earning herself a montage of bemused, confused and almost affectionate glances from them. Hally and Rikka grabbed their bows and their quivers, while the rest of her companions, dutifully shouldered their way out of the cave, one by one. When Hally and Rikka finally joined their Sisters outside the cavern, Berdine trailed her gloved fingers across Raina's upper stomach mere centimetres beneath the soft swell of the raven-haired woman's breasts, a feather-light touch that had her lover shuddering against her own ample chest, until she could gently squeeze the slight curve of the smaller woman's hips in the palms of her hands.

"...Raina, my love, I am beginning to believe as Cara so obviously does, thatD'Hara has a bright future ahead" She whispered for her lover's ears only. Raina inhaled deeply and covered Berdine's elegant hands with her own, the taller woman leaned upward and adoringly nuzzled the other woman's defined cheekbone.

"Perhaps we'll have to stay and see how it unfolds..." Berdine felt her full lips tilt into a wide smile as Raina spoke softly, the curiosity in her lover's dark eyes was an echo of her own, and like two halves of the same whole they shared the same deeply rooted worries.

"...But I will not be forced into being a Rahl's slave ever again Berdine" She pressed a tender kiss to her mate's cheek, a soft resounding promise. They had tasted freedom by following Dahlia and renouncing Darken Rahl, freedom to be something more than just Mord'Sith andshe had no intention of ever being enslaved and utilised as a mindless killer again, but she would readily do battle with both the Keeper and the Creator and their infinite legions of servants for Raina to live free if that was the price required of her.

"I'd sooner tear out Richard's still beating heart and offer it up to you on a gold plate then let that happen"

xxxxXxxxx

Cara ran her gloved fingertips along the iron crevice of of the cell door, she distinctly recalled the General locking the three inch thick slab of steel that was employed to keep the most dangerous prisoners contained inside the garrison. Richard and Kahlan's pesky optimism had to be contagious because despite her knowledge of the fact, she still experienced a small pang of disappointment in her chest when she confirmed the door was secured tightly, even though she'd driven fear through the Commander's heart like a lethally sharpened sword to such an extent he'd left the dungeon a witless fool.

"Sealed..." She muttered. She turned away from the entryway, just she as a sound of abject frustration erupt from her Dahlia's full red lips

"...And judging from the ponderous stampede of boots, the guards have vacated the halls so we cannot use their own stupidity against them and acquire the keys"

If they could just get out of the prison cell, they would have to sneak into the General's office to collect their Agiels from where she knew they were still laying on the floor where they'd been forced to abandon the thin leather rods, then could then decide upon an advantageous location which would provide them with the opportunity to assassinate Rahl when he arrived, take their son and, depending on when Richard, Berdine and the other reached them, surreptitiously slip out of the garrison. If her companions did not arrive in time and they were detected, with Dahlia at her side, she could easily fight her way out of the garrison, even with fifty soldiers all vying for their heads, but such a predicament became much more perilous when she included Sam in the scenario. She heaved a harsh sigh as defeat pushed down on her shoulders, threatening to force her to her knees, she had no practical plan in mind, but it didn't matter, unless she could find a way out of the cell they would be at a serious disadvantage when confronted with Darken Rahl.

"Which means they're preparing to greet their pig of a Master, bent over with their asses raised, and we still have no fucking plan" Dahlia pinched the bridge of her nose between her crimson gloved thumb and forefinger. The brunette looked so forlorn that she felt like she was being punched in the heart, she strode toward her mate, leaning back against the wooden wall, and cupped the side of her lover's strikingly beautiful face in her right hand. She felt her sculpted lips tilt into a smile when Dahlia leaned into her touch, the brunette covered the back of her right palm with her own.

"We took Pallas Ridge without a sound strategy. We put down the rebellion in Galea even when we were outnumbered five-to-one, and in the course of one night, I held the lives of both Richard and Darken Rahl in my hands. We _are _going to get our son back _and _we are going to send the pompous prick that stole him from us back to the Underworld where I imagine the Keeper will be oh so eager to greet him, only it will be his ass that is raised. A plan is nothing without the strength of will to see it through" Cara lifted her left hand, until she was gently cradling Dahlia's angelic face in both hands while the brunette smirked absently, likely envisioning the gruelling and eternal punishment the Keeper would surely visit on Darken Rahl for defying his order.

She softly brushed her thumbs over her lover's high cheekbones as she leaned in closer to her lover's warm leather sheathed body, they both sighed when she covered her mate's lips, the brunette's mouth was softer than the inside petals of a newly bloomed crimson rose, she couldn't help but marvel over how wonderful the other woman's lips felt against hers, nor could she stifle her gentle moan when Dahlia began responding to her kiss, for a long sweet intimate moment all she knew was their loving embrace, a dance no one else knew the steps to. Unbridled desire, that was what she felt when she was with her mate, a Mord'Sith governed her emotions with a steely hand, but this lust, the deeply rooted passion that was growing into a burning flame at her very core, was always present when she was near Dahlia, always waiting to catch alight so that it could rage into an inferno of ecstasy. She yearned for no other. She guided her hands down the gorgeous column of Dahlia's neck until she was gripping the brunette's slender shoulders, her lover's own hands came to rest on her lean hips as they began to pant heatedly against each other's mouths, she licked her mate's plump lower lip, a languidly playful swipe of her tongue. She felt Dahlia smile, just before, the brunette parted her perfect lips. She flinched when a sudden and shrill peel ripped through the entire garrison, she reluctantly broke their fiery kiss and stared into her lover's brilliant blue eyes. She took a cautionary step back from the other Mord'Sith, she didn't trust herself not to resume their embrace, she nearly whimpered with frustration when she caught sight of Dahlia's passion swollen lips, unfocused wide pupils and flushed cheeks, another shrill peel resounded through the garrison. The warning bell in the guard tower, she stared at the cast iron prison door, a slow malevolent smirk tugged at the right corner of her mouth, the bell's ringing could mean one of two things, either Darken Rahl had just arrived or Richard and the others had, either way the blood of her enemies would soon be spilled in excess.

xXx

"This is not a bad way to start the day..." Berdine mused aloud with a wide grin, displaying her dimples, a streak of vivid red blood dripped down the tall Mord'Sith's cheek, a welcomed result of the vicious carnage raging around her.

"...Although, I can certainly think of something I would much rather be doing"

She waited until the sound of rushing footfalls grew louder in her ears. She pressed her back tightly against the hard wall behind her, mere inches away from one of the corners in the plain halls of the Commander's personal barracks, only when she was confident she would hit her mark did she step closer to the corner itself, she tensed and slammed her elbow into the nose of the encroaching solider, a Captain, judging from the hardly noticeable Eagle insignia his uniform of red leather and chain mail. He dropped to the hardwood floor, flat on his back and clutching at his broken nose with both hands while he howled uncontrollably. She rolled her lively blue eyes, with her left boot she kicked out at his forearm with the intention of baring his chest, he froze fearfully when he finally caught sight of her, looming above him drenched from head to toe in the blood of his comrades. With his arms upraised, his chest was no longer protected, she gave him a cold smirk before she rammed her Agiel into his chest, directly over his heart, he started to convulse and wail from the Agiel's magic, until she twisted the thin leather rod and the light in his brown eyes faded.

"Excuse me, did you just refer to me as some_thing?_" Raina snapped behind her, still concealed from the crossway in the corridor, the dark haired woman carried Dahlia's Agiel tucked into the back of her belt, while she had both of Cara's weapons in a similar fashion.

Berdine glanced over her shoulder, she parted her lips to correct her mistake, when the air violently shifted to her right, the whistle of a sword echoed in her ears. She started to turn, but before she could even begin to move, her lover was moving passed her with such fluid grace and agility that she was momentarily transfixed. She may be physically stronger than Raina, but her mate's skilful speed was truly mesmerising, so much so that all she could do was stand and watch while the lumbering soldier took several wide swings at her lover with his broadsword, Raina twisted and dodged each and every attack, she tensed to intervene when the soldier took a sideways swing at her lover, she took a hurried step forward, only pausing when the petite Mord'Sith lunged down, under the blade rapidly approaching her neck, into a forward roll and returned to her feet behind the bewildered soldier. Berdine grinned when he stared at her confusedly, just as Raina shoved her Agiel into the base of his skull, the other woman twisted her weapon and lowered her arm allowing the solider to fall dead at their feet. She groaned softly, watching her mate's eyes darken with satisfaction, like a gloriously beautiful she-wolf fresh off the hunt.

"Allow me to rephrase, my love, I would much rather be wearing nothing but a White collar around my neck with you straddling my face" Berdine growled suggestively, a potent mixture of simmering arousal and adrenaline thrumming through her veins, Raina smiled slowly and blindly stepped over the dead solider at her feet, she affectionately licked the centre of her mate's gloved palm when the shorter woman lifted her hand, she watched Raina's eyes darken further at her wholly submissive gesture and the petite Mord'Sith's chest began to rise and fall faster with her breathing.

"Tonight..." Raina's forefinger curled under her chin, she was lost in her mate's dark eyes as she leaned downward, guided by her lover's gentle touch. She moaned deep in her throat when Raina nipped at her lower lip.

"...But first, we need to rescue our Sisters. Then we can find somewhere quiet, away from prying eyes and swords swinging at our heads, where I am going to keep you until our knees buckle" She gripped the back of Raina's neck in her hand and pulled her raven-haired lover into a searing kiss that rendered them both breathless and wanting within moments. As much as she wanted to back her mate up against the wall, bury her hand in Raina's leathers so she could push her fingers inside the shorter woman's tight pussy, she would sooner slit her own throat then willing and knowingly place the other Mord'Sith in danger, besides tonight they would have all the time in the world to make love. She lifted her head, effectively ending their heated and possessive kiss, she watched as Raina replaced her cold and composed mask, imperiously schooling her breathtaking features, appearing every inch the deadly Mord'Sith to all but her, she could still see the tender gleam in her mate's dark eyes.

"Lets go, the dungeons are just down the hall"

xXx

Several loud screams of sheer agony assaulted Cara's ears, Dahlia shifted closer to her right side when the distinct sound of a key scrapping into a lock drifted toward them. She cracked her knuckles in preparation for the fight to come, her lover's leather-clad body tensed beside her, the door swung open unceremoniously.

"Well fancy seeing you two here..." Cara barked a laugh when Berdine and Raina stepped into the cell, covered in blood that was obviously not their own.

"...Tell me girls, did you get lost on the way home?. Honestly, you pumpkin heads, do you have any idea how big of an inconvenience this has been your mother and I?..." Berdine drawled sarcastically, her lively blue eyes dancing with coquettish mirth, the taller Mord'Sith broke out into a huge grin. Cara pursed her lips with contempt, but she found herself unable to keep from smiling fondly at her Sisters of the Agiel.

"...You two will be doing household chores for the rest of the week as recompense" Berdine rested her fists on her curvy hips and tilted her head, Raina slapped the back of her hand against the taller woman's hard stomach and reached behind her, an action that spurred Berdine into movement as well, she grinned wolfishly as Berdine extended both her Agiel, out the corner of her aquamarine coloured eye she saw Raina return Dahlia's own weapon.

"I suppose we do owe you both for this..." She inclined her head, a show of respect for her rescuers "...Has Rahl arrived yet?" She held her breath as she waited for them to answer.

"Mera and Constance are in the guard tower, if..." Raina was interrupted by the tolling of the warning bell being rung yet again. Rahl. Blood-lust washed over her.

"Lets move, I want this done with" She tightened her fingers around the hilts of her Agiel and brushed pass Berdine and Raina, Dahlia was close at her side with the other two Mord'Sith bringing up the rear. The four of them stalked through the Commander's barracks, joining the rest of their companions just outside the building. She instinctively warded off Kahlan's affectionate hug, instead she briefly placed a hand on the Confessor's shoulder as she passed, and she glared at Richard until his wide grin withered into a clipped smile, she rolled her eyes just as Constance and Mera rejoined them.

"How large of a retinue does he have?" Cara demanded instantaneously of her Sisters, she feared that she knew the answer, upon their initial infiltration she had estimated that a hundred soldiers had left to escort Rahl back to the garrison, but there was no telling how many men Darken Rahl already had guarding him.

"A hundred and fifty, at least..." Constance reported dutifully "...And I could see another Mord'Sith beside him" Cara's jaw clenched, she tried to suppress her rage at the news, she thought she might be successful until she looked over her shoulder to find Dahlia's brilliant blue eyes shinning brightly.

"There are twelve of us, we're skilled but we can't take on a force like that, not without heavy casualties. We have to retreat" Richard insisted. Cara fought the urge to scream, she knew the chances of them surviving an attack from Rahl's force were too menial for them to risk staying, but her maternal instinct was at war with her rationality, she needed her son back where she could keep him safe. She had promised Dahlia that they would be a family, and would refused to break that promise.

"Its not your decision _Seeker_" Dahlia snarled.

"I understand your frustration..." Compassion bled into Richard's warm brown eyes. Cara nearly laughed, one of Richard's prime weaknesses was children, the other was Kahlan, the third was Zedd and Jennsen. But her lover was right, Richard couldn't fully comprehend the situation, he didn't know Rahl's cruelty like they did, and he had never been forced to give up his son.

"You understand nothing, you blathering fool, and you do not command me" Dahlia's every muscle was coiled tightly, pain shone brightly in her mate's eyes, the other Mord'Sith was like a stunningly lethal panther, one longing for her cub. But they wouldn't be any use to Sam if they died here.

"Rahl is closing in Cara, if we're leaving then we need to go, now" Berdine urged gently.

"Wizard, a side exit if you please..." She barked at Zedd, the elderly Wizard had been uncommonly quiet in the past few moments, with a grim nod Zedd set off, disappearing from sight, through the soldiers barracks, toward the fort's tall right wall. Rahl would undoubtedly have archers with him, and she intended to keep her companions out of their range. A loud screeching sound, like a saw's teeth cutting through wood, resounded through the garrison, she resisted the urge to cover her ears, her Sisters and Richard and Kahlan all grimaced. Dahlia stared at her, betrayal shinning in her brilliant blue eyes. A tearing sensation ripped through her chest, she nearly gasped with agony.

"...We're leaving..." Richard and Kahlan hurried to join Zedd, their Sisters were slower to join the three.

"...At last I have a plan Dahlia, trust me"

**TBC . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine obviously, because if it was, a certain someone would still be alive.

**AN: I WOULDN'T SUGGEST READING THIS CHAPTER UNTIL I'VE HAD A CHANCE TO REWRITE IT, I MEAN YOU COULD BUT IT DOESN'T FLOW ON FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER VERY WELL AND I INTEND TO CHANGE ALOT OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET THE CHANCE. WHEN I'VE EDITED THIS CHAPTER TO MY LIKING I'LL PUT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE SUMMARY SAYING AS MUCH. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND PATEINCE. I WILL REWITE THE ENDING AS FAST AS I CAN.**

**Chapter Five.**

"Triana?, are you absolutely sure Rikka" Cara said the anger the blonde felt towards the once deceased Mord'Sith clear in her voice.

"I know what I saw, it was her" Rikka said confidently, looking the blonde in the eye.

"Great, _but_ at least I get to kill her again" Cara said smoothly, earning her smiles from every Mord'Sith there.

"You forget, Cara she knows the way we work, our strategies after all she was the one who came up with most of them" Dahlia said absently, still thinking about Sam. Damn they had been so close to getting him back.

"Maybe once, unfortunately for her, I've already got a plan" Cara drawled, Dahlia could almost see the wheels turning in the blondes head. _Great what now _Dahlia thought.

Cara had her back to Dahlia and she was talking quietly with Richard. Just then the mother Confessor comes over to sit beside Dahlia.

"You know she really cares about you" Kahlan said softly.

"I know" Dahlia returned just as softly.

"After you've got Sam back what are you going to do?" Kahlan questioned.

"Somewhere else, somewhere safe where I won't have to be constantly looking over my shoulder wondering if one of my ghosts is going to find me" Dahlia answered.

"Cara can give you that Dahlia, you can be a family" Kahlan assured Dahlia. _I know_ Dahlia thought.

"All right, Cara what is this master plan" Berdine growled irritably, clearly itching for a fight. Cara was still facing away from the quad, from the way Cara's shoulders tensed up, _Oh no._

"I know that look, I don't even have to see your face and I know that look" Dahlia stated.

"You know me so well" Cara said turning to towards the quad, who were looking from each of their sisters and back again, the "what" was clear in their expressions.

"She wants to challenge Triana to a dominance duel" Dahlia said not looking away from Cara when she spoke.

"What is that?" Richard asked.

"When ever there was a feud between Mord'Sith, often one of them would challenge the other to a dominance duel, the victor gains things like, status, respect, possessions, and of course sexual dominion over the loser" Dahlia explained.

"If I win we get Sam back, so tomorrow I'm going into that camp and I'll challenge her" Cara said determinedly.

"And what if you lose" Dahlia snarled, the mere thought of Cara being tied to that bitch, had her wanting to beat her frustration out on something.

"If I lose, then the next time you see me, we won't be having pleasant conversations will we" Cara interrupted, "Now lets all get some sleep" the blonde finished. Helplessness filled Dahlia, Triana didn't play by the rules she never had, Cara was willingly walking to her re-breaking, and she knew from the glint in her lover's eyes that not even _she_ could change the blonde's mind, _damned stubborn woman. _Scowling she stalked out of the cave heading towards a flat wooded area, Dahlia could feel Cara behind her.

"You're walking into a trap" Dahlia whispered.

"More than likely" Cara spoke dismissively.

"Why?" Dahlia said her voice filled with confusion.

"Even if I lose, they won't be able to break me because I already belong to you" Cara declared gently "I love you Dahlia" the blonde added. Dahlia turned towards Cara, and walked swiftly over to the blonde, crushing their lips together, "I love you too" Dahlia said softly before biting at the blonde's sculpted lower lip, demanding entrance, Cara opened her mouth and slide her own tongue out to tangle with Dahlia's, Cara trailed her hands down to Dahlia's ass cupping the firm globes she pulled the brunette closer to her, grinding her hips against Cara, Dahlia slide her gloved hands into Cara's silky hair. Cara pulled away so she could nibble on the area of pale skin still accessible even with Dahlia's neck guard on, sucking gently Cara moved her practised fingers to the buckles that kept Dahlia's corset and neck guard strapped to the brunette's body, undoing them swiftly Cara then proceeded to undo the laces keeping Dahlia's leather shirt together, exposing Dahlia's hardened nipples to the night air, railing her lips downwards Cara took one of the perky tips into the wet cavern of her mouth sucking hard, she smiled when she felt Dahlia's hands fisted in her blonde hair.

"Mm, Cara, don't make me wait, please" Dahlia pleaded, pulling away from Dahlia's breasts, she quickly undid the brunette's belt and the remaining laces, once Dahlia was gloriously naked. Cara urged her lover to lay on the ground, Cara quickly shed her own leather, before coming to lie over Dahlia, capturing her lips gently Cara pushed her left hand between Dahlia's smooth thighs, delighting at the brunette's impatient little mewls, finding the little bundle of nerves at the top of Dahlia's cunt, she began to circle Dahlia's clit with her fore-finger tortuously slow.

"Cara stop teasing please" Dahlia pleaded again, Cara pushed two fingers inside her lover's quivering inner muscles. She slowly started thrusting her fingers in hard and slow gaining hot little cries from Dahlia, Cara panted feeling her own arousal rising straddling Dahlia's lightly muscled thigh she slowly started to ride Dahlia's thigh, soon Cara quickened the pace of her pounding thrusts and rubbed herself harder against Dahlia, both woman were moaning and panting feeling the familiar flames inside their lower stomachs, suddenly pleasure flooded each woman issuing a sharp cry from them as their orgasms hit.

Dahlia sighed when her body slowly recovered, feeling Cara snuggle into her she wrapped her arms around the slightly sweating blonde.

"Will you serve Richard with me?" Cara asked against Dahlia's neck.

"I would love to serve with you, even if it means saving drowning kittens" Dahlia drawled earning a laugh from Cara.

xxxxXxxxx

**The next day,**

Cara growled when she felt the sunlight shine into her eyes, hiding her face in Dahlia's neck she tried to settle back into sleep, unfortunately Berdine popped out of nowhere.

"Wake up we've got things to do" Berdine said in an unusual cheery voice, the lovers both groaned pitifully.

"I hate you" Cara snarled at Berdine not bothering to hide her nakedness from their energetic sister.

"And I love you too, now move" Berdine retorted, after getting dressed the three walked back to the cave.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Kahlan asked concern marring her lightly freckled face.

"Kahlan he is my son, even if he too much like me" Cara growled not wanting to be all _emotional_ around Kahlan, around Dahlia it was one thing, but with Kahlan, she acted like she had just seen someone run across water. Together with the rest of her family close behind her, Cara started towards the camp, intent on getting her son back.

xxxxXxxxx

**In the camp,**

"Cara you've returned, but I can see you haven't brought your disobedient sisters with you, I'm so disappointed in you" Rahl sighed.

"I stopped caring about what you thought about me along time ago" Cara replied "And I'm not here to talk to you" Cara looked at Triana, who had been standing behind Darken Rahl silently watching this interaction.

"What could you possible want with me?" Triana drawled, already having a good idea, what the blonde was about to do.

"A simple dominance duel, I win, I walk out of here with Sam" Cara stated.

"And if I win" Triana questioned.

"If by some miracle you manage to beat me, I will willingly serve both you and Darken Rahl again." Cara reasoned.

"Done, lets begin" Triana said moving towards Cara looking like a more like a panther, than Mord'Sith.

xxxxXxxxx

**Outside the camp,**

Twenty minutes, thirty minutes, forty, fifty, after the first hour, Dahlia was passing back and fourth like a caged animal. What if she had lost, or what if she was...dead. Dahlia couldn't bear thinking about it, never seeing Cara again her other half, her soul mate, the only person she had ever loved, and she almost regretted telling everyone to shut up because she was driving herself crazy with her thoughts.

"Mom!" Sam's voice filled her head, she turned just as her son flung himself into her arms, catching him swiftly she pressed a kiss to his forehead, tears of happiness filled her eyes as she cradled her son against her.

"Oh yeah, lavish attention on him, its not like I didn't just get beaten half to death" Cara growled sarcastically, coming into view holding her ribs gingerly.

"Oh please she barely touched you" Sam retorted separating himself from his mom's arms. Cara mock glared at Sam, causing Dahlia to grin in amusement.

"I'll hug you Cara" Berdine said raising her hand.

"Thank you Berdine, nice to know someone cares" Cara said.

"Get over here Cara" Dahlia said smiling when the blonde moved towards her a little slow, as Dahlia drew Cara and Sam towards her, she felt utterly complete.

xxxxXxxxx

**Epilogue 5 months later,**

Dahlia sat in the lush gardens of the people's palace, the people of D'Hara had been ecstatic to learn the seeker of truth would be taking the thrown at last.

They had all settled into the palace, as Richard had insisted that the Mord'Sith live in the palace instead of Jandralyn, the Temple wasn't even a league away, but what the Lord Rahl wanted the Lord Rahl got especially since Cara was his second-in-command and Berdine and Raina fawned over him like a new born baby.

"Hey" Cara greeted her appearing from around the corner.

"Hey" Dahlia returned, smiling when Cara gave her chaste kiss on her lips. Standing next to Dahlia, Cara looked into her lover's stunning blue eyes before clearing her throat nervously, before slowly lowering onto one knee, and pulling a small purple velvet box, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Um, so ah, I wanted to know whether you would-" Cara was interrupted by Kahlan coming into the gardens.

"Hey have you guys seen.. oh crap, are you?" Kahlan's eyes widened in shock, Cara rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Dahlia, who was smiling slightly in bliss.

"Dahlia, would you make me the-" Cara was interrupted again by Berdine and Raina coming into the gardens.

"Kahlan did you find the...whoa!, Cara are you?" Berdine all but yelled.

"Well I would if I could get a word in edgewise" Cara forced out through gritted teeth.

"Dahlia would you do me the honour of being my-" Richard, Hally and Rikka came into the gardens then.

"Did you find the...oh jeez Cara you're..." Richard's eyes bugged out of his head as he spoke, and then Mera, Constance and Garren rounded the corner.

"Guys did you...huh Cara's proposing" Mera drawled.

"Well _now _that everyone's here, Dahlia would you be my wife?" Cara _finally_ asked, opening the velvet box to reveal a white gold ring, with a large square sapphire in the middle.

"I would love to marry you Cara" Dahlia said smiling, kissing Cara gently.

"Now then, what were you guys looking for?" Cara asked wrapping her arms around Dahlia.

"Weell, we kinda lost Sam" one of them said.

xXx

Out in the countryside over a dozen leagues away farmers were stunned when they heard loud female voices.

"WHAT!"

The end


End file.
